Les Confessions
by Morghana
Summary: Il est mort depuis longtemps. Parfois, on y fait une vague allusion. Mais ce qu'on dit sur lui, est ce vrai ? Tout ce dont on est sûr, c'est qu'il est mort. Mais avant il avait une vie ! Et laquelle ? Si tu daignes l'écouter, ô lecteur, il te la contera.
1. Chapter 1

_Les Confessions est une fanfiction qui me tient très à coeur. Elle me demande beaucoup de travail au niveau du style et de l'imagination. Tout en devant rester crédible. Alors, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Évidement les personnages sont à JK Rowling, l'assassin du personnage principal. _

_La citation de Montaigne en dessous est ce qui m'a donnée l'idée de la fic, donc j'ai pensé que j'avais le devoir de la mettre. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

« Il n'y a que vous qui sache si vous êtes cruel ou lâche ou loyal ou dévotique ; les autres ne vous voient pas, ils vous devinent par conjectures incertaines. » ( Montaigne)

**Prologue**

Vous pensez tout savoir de moi d'après ce que Sirius en a dit et ce que vous en avez déduit ? Vous croyez que deux, trois lignes résument une vie ?

Moi, Regulus Black, petit frère de Sirius, j'ai été à Serpentard, j'adhérais aux idéaux de ma famille, je suis devenu Mangemort, je n'ai pas eu le cran d'aller jusqu'au bout, j'ai trahi en fuyant et je l'ai payé de ma vie.

Est-ce tout ? Ma vie est encore plus lamentable que je ne le pensais dans ce cas !

Mais ma vie n'est pas si simple que cela ! Sirius n'a pas compris. Vous n'avez pas compris. Vous, tout comme lui, refusez de comprendre !

Je vous en prie, ma vie a certes été courte, mais plus riche que ce qu'on croit. Tout ce que je désire c'est être jugé justement. Car ce n'est pas par Sirius que vous comprendrez qui je suis, du moins qui j'étais. Mais à travers moi, Regulus Alphard Black.

**Chapitre I: Le Commencement**

Mon nom est Regulus Alphard Black. Je suis né à Londres au Square Grimmaurd dans la « noble et ancienne maison des Black » en 1962. Je suis le second fils de mes parents. Mon frère est Sirius.

Mes parents n'ont jamais été des personnes attentionnées envers leurs enfants. Nos rapports étaient fort limités. Ils m'ont rapidement appris à lire et à écrire, donc éduqué. Ils m'ont aussi rapidement bourré le crâne avec leurs histoires de Sang-Pur ou impur. J'y ai cru.

Depuis tout petit, on m'a appris que les adultes disaient toujours la vérité. C'était pour cela qu'il m'avait semblé logique de croire leurs idées.

Sirius avait plus de caractère que moi, il était plus rebelle aussi. Il n'y avait aucun mal, j'ai toujours été aussi sage et docile qu'un agneau. Trop, sûrement, et je l'ai payé. Sirius s'est vite libéré des idées reçues que les parents nous inculquaient.

Moi, j'étais trop naïf pour cela, trop lâche aussi. Je me suis laissé entraîner dans ce troupeau. Au fond, j'ai toujours su qu'on m'avait empêché de penser, de vivre librement ; mais j'ai décidé de garder les yeux fermés.

Pourquoi ? Si seulement, mon manque de courage avait pu tout expliquer ! Mais, ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'étais qu'un enfant. Je suis mort à dix-huit ans. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que je sois devenu adulte. Je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

Ce temps que les autres prennent pour bâtir leur vie, leur bonheur, leurs idées, leurs choix, moi, je l'ai laissé filer ou je ne l'ai pas eu ; à vous de voir. Mon temps est fini dans tous les cas. Je l'ai à peine emprunté qu'il s'en est allé.

Ma vie, j'ai laissé les autres la diriger à ma place. Je n'aurais pas dû. Il est toujours trop tard lorsqu'on se rend compte de ses erreurs.

Je les entends encore, leurs voix, leurs ordres, leurs menaces, leurs chantages, leur soi-disant choix à faire. Ce vacarme, qui m'a été si douloureux, je l'ai écouté et l'ai suivi au pas. Mais, finalement, avais-je le choix ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Je ne sais. J'aurais juste eu besoin d'un peu de temps, d'un peu de silence pour y penser ; je n'ai, n'avais et n'aurai jamais ni l'un ni l'autre.

Mais, comment faire pour que vous puissiez comprendre tout ce qui m'est arrivé ? Vous parlez de ma situation familiale catastrophique ? Mais à quoi cela servirait de vous parler d'une famille que vous connaissez déjà, du moins en général. À rien. Peut-être à la voir à travers mes yeux ?

Ce que je raconterai, ce sont les moments, les sentiments et les impressions qui ont marqué ma vie, qui ont fait de moi ce que je suis devenu.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ça y est l'histoire commence. Premier épisode de la vie de Regulus. J'espère qu'il plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre II : Les étrangers**

Mon premier souvenir précis remonte à mes cinq ans...

L'orage grondait, ses éclairs éclairant ma chambre. Ils étaient la seule source de lumière. L'orage devait être très proche. Les murs de la maison tremblaient lorsqu'il grondait.

Je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. J'avais fait un cauchemar. Je ne souviens plus de ce que c'était, mais il me faisait une peur blanche et le mauvais temps n'arrangeait rien.

Les douze coups de minuit résonnèrent sinistrement. Je tremblais sans pouvoir m'arrêter. J'étais en sueur. Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette peur qui m'oppressait. Je me sentais tellement mal. J'avais mal à la gorge en plus.  
Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la chambre de ma mère. Mes parents avaient chacun leur propre chambre.

Arrivé à destination, je toquai timidement à la porte. Je ne reçus aucune réponse.

Un grondement lugubre se fit entendre au dehors. Quelques secondes plus tard, un éclair zébra le mur en face de moi.

Mon coeur fit un bond et je me remis à frapper, plus fort cette fois. Des pas retentirent derrière la porte et ma mère ouvrit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement quand elle me vit.

- Regulus ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être couché ?

Je baissai la tête. Avec elle, j'avais toujours l'impression d'être en faute. Cette étrange culpabilité était plus forte que moi.

- Si, répondis-je, mais j'ai fait un cauchemar et l'orage...

- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de l'orage ?

Les yeux fixant mes pieds, je me mordillai doucement la lèvre. Oui, j'avais peur de l'orage, sans compter mon mauvais rêve et mon mal de gorge, mais vu son expression, je ne devais pas ressentir cela. Je me tus.

- Tu es un Black, Regulus, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de stupidités pareilles ! Retourne te coucher ! M'ordonna-t-elle sèchement avant de fermer la porte.

J'aurais tant voulu obéir, mais je ne me voyais pas retourner dans cette pièce sombre et déserte qu'elle appelait ma chambre.

Père n'étant pas là cette nuit, j'allai me réfugier chez Sirius. Lui, il comprendrait.

L'orage gronda encore une fois, plus fort me semblait-il. Silencieusement – si Mère l'apprenait, je ne pourrais plus m'asseoir pendant une semaine - je me dirigeai aussi vite que mes petites jambes le permettaient vers la chambre de mon frère.

Je frappai et entrai sans invitation.  
Sirius dormait profondément, enroulé dans ses couvertures.

Je m'assis doucement sur le bord du lit et l'appelai à voix basse. Il grogna. Si l'orage ne pouvait le réveiller, ce n'était pas mes murmures qui y arriveraient. Je le secouai. Je l'entendis marmonner :

- Mère, j'ai encore sommeil.

- C'est Regulus. Réveille-toi.

Il ouvrit enfin un oeil. Il était temps ! Quand il distingua mon ombre, il fronça les sourcils. Je le vis tendre le bras et allumer d'un geste maladroit la bougie qui reposait sur sa table de nuit. La lumière douceâtre éclaira légèrement la pièce. Dans cet éclat orangé, je me sentis mieux. Mais ma gorge continuait de me faire souffrir.  
Sirius se redressa, l'air perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me demanda-t-il, la voix pâteuse.

Je lui répétai ce que j'avais dit à Mère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ?

- J'ai mal à la gorge aussi, me plaignais-je.

- Passionnant ! C'est pour ça que tu m'as réveillé ? Est-ce que moi je te réveille chaque fois que j'ai mal quelque part ? Non ? Alors, laisse-moi dormir !

- Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ? Fis-je timidement.

- Tu as ta chambre, alors reste dedans.

- Je veux pas y retourner. Je te dérangerai pas. Je te le jure.

- Dégage de ma chambre ! Je dois te le dire en quelle langue ? File d'ici, avant que je ne te jette dehors !

Peiné, je descendis du lit et sortis de la chambre en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière moi.  
Ma gorge s'irritait de plus en plus et à présent ma tête me lançait.

Je me recroquevillai dans mon lit froid et tentai de m'endormir.

L'orage se dissipa vers les quatre heures du matin. À bout de force, je m'endormis enfin, mon corps douloureux de partout. J'avais l'impression d'être rempli de crampes. Ma tête bourdonnait et, au moindre bruit que faisaient mes cordes vocales, ma gorge me tiraillait. Un coup j'avais froid, un autre j'avais chaud. En somme, je passai une nuit épouvantable.

- Maître Regulus, ma maîtresse a envoyé Kreattur pour réveiller le jeune maître. Il est sept heures et demie. Votre mère vous attend depuis une demi-heure déjà.

L'elfe de maison tira sur mes couvertures pour me faire sortir plus vite du lit. Je ne le pouvais pas, j'avais trop mal. J'étais malade, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

- Kreattur, va dire à Mère que je suis malade et que je ne peux pas me lever.

Difficilement, je ramenai les couvertures sur moi. J'avais très froid.

J'entendis Kreattur sortir de ma chambre et descendre les escaliers. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint.

- La maîtresse dit que vous devez vous lever, maître Regulus.

À contrecoeur, tremblant des pieds à la tête, je m'exécutai. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Lentement, je m'habillai. Puis je descendis, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois. J'étais pris de vertiges.

Arrivé à la cuisine, Mère me réprimanda fortement. Sirius et moi, nous devions nous lever à sept heures pile ; pas avant pas après. Je lui dis que j'étais malade. Sans prendre la peine de toucher mon front bouillant, elle me gronda à nouveau pour mon mensonge. Du coin de l'oeil, je voyais Sirius nous regarder, souriant. Pour une fois qu'il ne subissait pas les foudres de notre mère.  
Des larmes me brûlèrent les yeux. La main de Mère s'abattit sur ma joue.

- Arrête de pleurnicher ! Tu es un Black, enfin ! Maintenant, dépêche-toi de manger et nous ferons ensuite tes gammes.

Cela faisait un an que Mère s'était mis en tête de m'apprendre la musique. J'aimais bien jouer sur le piano de Grand-mère, mais le solfège était pour moi devenu une torture quotidienne.

Mes mains tremblaient sans que je puisse les arrêter. J'avais froid. Je n'avais pas faim. Je mâchouillai un peu de pain avant de partir rejoindre ma mère dans le salon où se trouvait le piano.

Nous revîmes les anciennes leçons, puis entamèrent les nouvelles. Je fis quelques notes sur le clavier. Le cours avait duré près de deux heures. Il avait été épouvantable.

J'avais eu un mal fou à suivre. J'étais fatigué, ma tête me torturait, chaque partie de mon corps souffrait le martyre.

Mère n'avait cessé de me gronder, se plaignant de mon manque d'attention.

À la fin, j'étais au bord des larmes. Je détournai le regard pour qu'elle ne le voie pas.

Mère quitta la pièce afin d'aller faire travailler Sirius sur son orthographe. J'en profitai pour aller me glisser dans ma chambre. Je me couchai et dormis jusqu'à midi.

Mon déjeuner fut aussi pauvre que mon petit-déjeuner.

Mon état ne cessait d'empirer durant la journée. Mon corps me faisait de plus en plus mal. La fièvre montait en flèche. Personne ne semblait remarquer mes problèmes. Jusqu'au soir.

Mon oncle Alphard suivait des études de guérisseur. Il était le plus jeune frère de mon père et le seul à être encore célibataire et sans enfant ; ce que tous les adultes ne cessaient de lui faire remarquer. Lui prétendait qu'il avait encore toute la vie devant lui. Sirius et moi, nous adorions Oncle Alphard. Il était le seul adulte qui nous montrait de l'affection, au grand dam des autres.

Ce soir, il passa pour nous dire bonjour. Cela lui arrivait souvent, au moins deux fois par semaine.  
Il débarqua dans le salon vers six heures sans prévenir, comme à son habitude. Cela faisait enrager Mère et il aimait ça.

Sirius se précipita dans ses bras. Moi, j'étais resté assis sur le canapé, je pouvais à peine bouger.

- Alors, quoi de neuf ici ? Demanda Alphard en ébouriffant les cheveux de mon frère.

- Rien qui ne vous concerne, Alphard, répondit sèchement Mère sans le regarder, continuant sa lecture.

Imperturbable, mon oncle déposa Sirius à terre et s'avança vers moi. Il s'agenouilla face au canapé et m'adressa un sourire franc.

- Et toi, comment tu vas, Reggy ? Me dit-il.

Je haussai les épaules. J'avais trop mal à la gorge pour lui répondre.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu en fais une tête ! Tu as bien dormi cette nuit ?

Il prit délicatement mon visage entre ses mains. Aussitôt, il étouffa une exclamation. Il se tourna vers ma mère, la main posée sur mon front bouillant.

- Walburga, Regulus est malade !

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez encore inventer comme idiotie pour vous faire remarquer ?

- Il est malade ! Il est brûlant ! Il doit avoir au moins quarante de fièvre ! Non, mais, regardez-le enfin !

Exaspérée, Mère tourna les yeux vers moi.

- Je ne lui trouve rien de changé par rapport à l'habitude.

- Vous plaisantez ?! Vous avez vu les cernes qu'il a ?

Sans ajouter un mot ni demander l'avis de ma mère, il me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena dans ma chambre où il me mit au lit.

- Tu as mal quelque part ? Me demanda t-il.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi inquiet. En réalité, je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un s'inquiéter pour moi.

- Partout, murmurai-je, la voix cassée. Mais surtout à la gorge et la tête.

Il reposa sa main sur mon front.

- À mon avis, tu as attrapé une bonne grippe. Bouge pas, je reviens. Je vais chercher des potions pour te soigner.

De toute façon, je ne pouvais plus bouger.  
Comme promis, il revint avec des fioles remplies de potion. Il me les fit toutes avaler. Je me souviens encore de leur goût infect. Malgré cela, je les bus docilement. La dernière en était une de sommeil. Très vite, je m'endormis.

Je passai une semaine au lit, grandement affaibli. Seul Oncle Alphard venait me voir, trois fois par jour. Il me soigna efficacement, mais pour plus de sécurité, à la fin de la semaine, il fit venir son supérieur.

Dix jours plus tard, j'étais de nouveau sur pied.  
Mère me fit travailler dur pour rattraper le retard que j'avais pris durant « ma comédie ». Père, quant à lui, n'était pas au courant de ma maladie et ne s'en occupa pas. Sirius continuait à faire comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire à m'ignorer.

Au fond, tous se moquaient bien de savoir si j'allais bien ou pas.

Père avait toujours préféré Sirius car il était l'aîné. Moi, j'étais juste là pour assurer la survie de la lignée au cas où Sirius viendrait à mourir. Je le savais, mais refusais de l'admettre. Quant à Mère, elle ne nous aimait ni l'un ni l'autre. Elle était très exigeante. Sirius la détestait, pas moi. Comme beaucoup d'enfant, je voulais absolument être aimé de ma mère. Je me disais que si elle ne m'aimait pas, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Donc, je faisais tout pour lui plaire. J'approuvais tout ce qu'elle disait, ne me plaignais jamais de la surcharge de travail, je m'en rajoutais même pour devenir le plus intelligent possible et l'impressionner. Je pense que c'était à cause de cela que Sirius me détestait tant. Il me prenait pour un « lèche-bottes », « le petit chéri à sa maman ». Peu m'importait ce qu'il pensait. Ce qui m'intéressait, c'était l'avis de Mère.

Plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me dis qu'au fond je ne savais rien des membres de ma famille. Nous vivions sous le même toit, mais nos relations étaient plutôt celles que nous aurions eu avec des étrangers. Mes propres parents et mon propre frère m'étaient étrangers.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci à Kédrah pour la correction des chapitres. _

**Chapitre III : Ma Sombre Lumière**

****

Dans l'espoir de répondre aux désirs de mes parents, j'entrai à Poudlard.

Sirius y était depuis deux ans. Il avait failli tuer Mère en allant à Gryffondor. Père, qui l'avait toujours préféré, se tourna vers moi pour la première fois. Mon rôle de « roue de secours » était à l'ordre du jour. Mais je ne dis jamais rien : un Black n'a pas à se plaindre.

Mon premier voyage en train, je le passai avec mes cousines, Narcissa et Bellatrix.

Narcissa est une personne discrète et obéissante, comme les Black les aimaient, du moins concernant les femmes.

Bellatrix était son opposé. Elle aimait dire ce qu'elle pensait, elle voulait être mise en valeur, elle avait beaucoup de mal à obéir – elle ne le supportait pas. Oncle Cygnus disait que sa plus grande victoire serait de trouver un jour un homme qui saurait dresser Bellatrix, la remettre à sa place. Je ne devais jamais l'avouer, mais Bellatrix me faisait peur. Elle était cruelle, sadique. Déjà, lorsqu'on était enfant et que l'on se battait, elle gagnait toujours et s'amusait à nous faire mal. Je ne l'ai jamais oublié. Son caractère se trahissait dans son regard.

Durant le voyage, et même avant, je n'avais cessé de me dire « Va à Serpentard, va à Serpentard, va à Serpentard... ». Il fallait que j'y aille, je devais y aller, je n'avais pas le choix.

J'étais déjà devant le Choixpeau. Tout allait trop vite. Je tremblai, je pâlis, la peur de ne pas réussir me lacéra l'estomac. « Serpentard, Serpentard, Serpentard, Serpentard, Serpentard, Serpentard, Serpentard, Serpentard... »

J'entendis vaguement le professeur appeler mon nom. Mes jambes tremblaient, mais j'avançais vers mon destin. Et si le Choixpeau ne m'envoyait pas à Serpentard ? Que dirait Mère ? Et Père qui se préoccupait enfin de moi ?

Je m'assis. On déposa le vieux chapeau sur ma tête. Une petite voix me murmura dans le crâne :

- Tiens, encore un Black ! Normalement avec vous il n'y a aucune hésitation. Mais après ton frère, j'ai appris que tout n'était pas si prévisible. Alors, voyons, voyons, comme disait l'aveugle. Ta seule ambition est de plaire à ta famille. C'est assez pauvre, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu es curieux. Tu aimes apprendre. Un vrai petit rat de bibliothèque ! Tu as une grande intelligence. Il faudrait que tu apprennes à t'en servir, et comme toi tu le veux ! Tu te laisses trop manipuler, c'est dommage. Tu es sensible. Tu n'as rien à voir avec les Serpentard, même si tu les imites. Tu aurais plus ta place à Serdaigle. Là tu pourrais enfin sortir des gongs de ta famille et exercer tes capacités comme tu le souhaites, en toute liberté. Car tu en as beaucoup.

- Pitié, envoie-moi à Serpentard, pensai-je.

- À Serpentard ? Tu seras mieux à Serdaigle !

- Serpentard, s'il te plaît.

- Et bien si tu es sûr, va pour SERPENTARD !

Soulagé, je me levai et filai vers la table vert et argent sous les applaudissements de mes condisciples.

Je parcourus la table du regard, cherchant une place. Certes, Bellatrix m'en avait réservée une, mais je ne tenais vraiment pas à être de nouveau à ses côtés.

À cet instant, j'aperçus, au bout de la table, un garçon brun, seul. Je m'avançai vers lui, ignorant Bellatrix. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je demandai :

- Excuse-moi, je peux m'asseoir ici ?

Il leva ses grands yeux noirs vers moi, sa figure d'albâtre encadrée par de longs cheveux d'ébène. Il devait avoir l'âge de Sirius et de Narcissa. Il eut d'abord l'air surpris, puis son visage et ses yeux reflétèrent une haine que je ne pouvais expliquer. Instinctivement, je reculai. Mais, il se ressaisit rapidement et répondit froidement :

- Non.

Déçu, je me fis une raison et allai m'installer près de Bellatrix.

Durant le repas, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeil réguliers à l'étrange garçon. Mais au bout d'un moment, Bellatrix surprit mon manège.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

- Comment s'appelle le garçon là-bas ? Demandai-je en désignant le jeune Serpentard.

Bellatrix lui jeta un regard hautain avant de répondre :

- Severus Rogue, c'est le bâtard des Prince. Je te déconseille de l'approcher.

Je hochai vaguement la tête avant de me plonger dans mon assiette. Aucune autre parole ne fut échangée durant le reste du repas.

Malgré les avertissements de Bellatrix, je m'interrogeais souvent sur ce Severus Rogue. Il était si étrange, si distant.

Bien vite, je compris les raisons de sa haine. Il était la victime préférée de mon frère et de ses amis. Il devait certainement voir Sirius en moi. Étrangement, j'en ressentais de la peine.

Quand je croisais Severus dans les couloirs ou dans la salle commune, il était en apparence froid, indifférent, mais ses yeux semblaient tristes. Il était toujours seul.

Moi aussi, j'étais seul. Je devais admettre que le Choixpeau avait raison : je n'avais pas ma place à Serpentard.

Mon seul refuge était la bibliothèque.

Severus aussi y était la plupart du temps. On s'y croisait quotidiennement. Mais il me fuyait et ne m'adressait aucun mot, pas même un regard. Bref, il m'ignorait complètement. C'était dommage car j'aurais voulu mieux le connaître.

Au mois d'octobre, mon train-train quotidien avait été littéralement bouleversé.

J'avais reçu une lettre de Père. Il m'y annonçait la mort de mon oncle Alphard. La seule personne qui avait pris soin de moi, la seule personne qui avait vu en moi un être humain et non un héritier. La seule personne qui m'avait aimé.

J'en ressentais un grand vide, une horrible détresse. Je me sentais si seul, si vulnérable soudain. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que cela arrive ? Ce n'était pas juste ! Alphard n'avait que trente ans, il avait toute la vie devant lui. Je ne comprenais pas, je pensais encore à ce moment-là que seules les personnes âgées mouraient. De plus, mon oncle avait semblé tellement heureux ces derniers temps. Il s'était enfin trouvé une femme et comptait l'épouser au plus vite. C'était une de ses collègues de travail. Une fille de Moldus si j'avais bien compris. Elle se retrouvait veuve avant d'être mariée.

Sans que j'aie pu les retenir, des larmes glissèrent sur mes joues, des sanglots m'échappèrent. J'étais seul dans la salle commune, dans un fauteuil près du feu, recroquevillé sur moi-même, ma lettre à la main. Du moins, je le pensais.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda une voix froide.

Je levai lentement mes yeux rougis. C'était Severus Rogue qui me regardait intrigué. Devais-je lui dire, me confier à lui ? Je ne savais. Indécis, je l'observais en silence, ma main crispée sur le parchemin. Enfin, je me décidai :

- Mon oncle est mort, annonçai-je, la voix tremblante.

J'eus peur qu'il ne se moque de moi. Mais, il resta silencieux, ses yeux trop noirs fixés sur ma personne.

Je détournai les yeux et les pleurs me reprirent. Je tentai d'étouffer le bruit, mais en vain.

Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçus un mouvement. Je relevai le regard et vis Severus qui prenait la direction des dortoirs.

Je me sentis abandonné. J'avais besoin d'une présence, de quelqu'un pour me consoler. Certes, Severus n'avait pas l'air d'être la personne idéale pour le faire. Mais, il n'y avait que lui et il était la seule personne à m'avoir adressé la parole depuis le début de l'année, à part mes cousines. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte.

- Tu t'en vas ? Demandai-je bêtement.

- À ton avis ? Me lança t-il.

Je m'extirpai du fauteuil, me tournai vers lui. J'avais besoin de parler, d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. J'ouvris la bouche...

- Regulus, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce bâtard ? Claqua une voix menaçante.

Je tournai le regard vers le fond de la salle. C'était Bellatrix qui était sortie de son dortoir. Elle nous fixait tous deux dangereusement.

Je rassemblai mon énergie et me composai un visage neutre. Elle ne devait pas savoir mon état, elle ne devait pas savoir. Fort heureusement, l'obscurité de la pièce cachait mes yeux gonflés par les larmes. D'une voix lointaine, je répondis :

- Rien, Bella, j'allais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Évitant soigneusement de regarder Severus, je quittai la pièce et allai me coucher. Au loin, j'entendis Bellatrix faire la même chose.

Arrivé dans mon dortoir, je me déshabillai, me couchai et m'enroulai dans les couvertures tièdes. Je m'endormis cependant fort tard. Seul le bruit des pas de Severus qui montait les escaliers troubla un bref instant le silence de mort qui régnait dans les cachots.

Durant le mois de novembre, alors que j'étais de nouveau à la bibliothèque, je le vis, entouré de livres sur les runes. Consciencieusement, il écrivait sur son parchemin.

J'avais compris qu'il me faisait indirectement penser à Sirius. Ils étaient à la fois si proches et si différents.

J'avais besoin de quelqu'un, je ne pouvais rester seul, je n'étais pas un solitaire. J'avais besoin d'un ami, d'un frère. Sirius n'avait pas su l'être, donc, inconsciemment, je m'étais tourné vers Severus. Mais il était si méfiant, si distant, toujours sur ses gardes. Comment l'approcher ?

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais approché de lui. J'étais juste derrière lui.

Il sursauta, mettant de l'encre sur ses notes.

Furieux, il se retourna brusquement.

- Désolé, eus-je le réflexe de dire.

Vu sa mine, je n'étais pas pardonné. Et le fait d'être désolé ne changerait rien.

Il me lança, agressif :

- Est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu me colles tout le temps ?

Que lui répondre ? Sûrement pas ce que je ressentais, c'était le meilleur moyen pour le faire fuir. Pris au piège, je ne répondis pas. Bien mal m'en prit.

Exaspéré, il se leva de sa chaise, me fixa, me domina de sa hauteur.

- Alors ? Siffla t-il.

Ne voulant rien lui dire, je me contentai d'un faible « je ne sais pas », les yeux vers le sol.  
- Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ?

Je pâlis, je devais partir. Je contournai Severus, sans qu'il tentât de m'en empêcher et m'enfuis de la bibliothèque, les larmes perlant au coin de mes yeux.

Durant l'année, je ne tentai plus de l'approcher. C'était peine perdue. Je me consacrais entièrement à mes études. Il ne me restait que cela.

Ce fut toujours seul et trop studieux que je commençai ma deuxième année. Au moins, Bellatrix avait fini ses études. Rien ne changea ; du moins jusqu'au mois de décembre.

Pour la première fois, je vis Severus recevoir une lettre. Elle avait un aspect officiel peu engageant. Étonné, Severus l'ouvrit. Quelques secondes plus tard, il quitta la Grande Salle, sans avoir mangé, précipitamment.

Que pouvait donc bien contenir cette lettre pour le mettre dans cet état ?

Personne ne le revit de la journée. Personne n'avait aucune nouvelle et n'essayait d'en avoir. Sauf moi. Décidément, j'étais incorrigible !

Je ne le revis que le soir, alors que j'allai dîner. Il semblait plus errer que marcher dans le couloir, le regard vide, les yeux rouges. Il me rappelait moi le jour où j'avais appris la mort d'Alphard.

Je l'appelai, il ne répondit pas, il ne m'entendait pas. Je tentai de le rattraper. Pourquoi faire ? Le consoler ? Je ne savais. Nous nous approchâmes des escaliers de marbre qui donnaient sur le hall.  
L'avait-il fait ou non exprès, jamais il ne me le dit. Son pied glissa sur la première marche. Son corps bascula. Sa tête claqua violemment sur le marbre. Du sang gicla. Un horrible craquement se fit entendre quand son dos entra en contact avec l'escalier. Il dévala à une vitesse impressionnante les marches, inconscient depuis que son crâne avait touché la marche.

Ma voix resta bloquée dans ma gorge sèche. Sans réfléchir, je descendis quatre à quatre les marches, glissant sur le liquide sombre qui les maculait. Enfin, j'arrivai, à bout de souffle, à ses côtés. Je l'appelai faiblement. Il ne bougea pas, n'eut aucune réaction. Le peu de couleur qu'il possédait s'était effacé. Il ressemblait à un cadavre. Une masse rouge sombre s'étalait sous sa tête. J'avais peur de le bouger, de lui faire du mal. Pourtant, il avait besoin d'aide. Sa respiration était si faible !

Je m'élançai vers l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh fut plus qu'étonnée de me voir débarquer ainsi. Cherchant mes mots, je tentai de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Enfin, elle comprit. Pâle comme la mort, elle me suivit. Nous retournâmes près de Severus. Avec de multiples précautions, nous l'emmenâmes à l'infirmerie.

Elle le soigna durant une grande partie de la nuit. Il était sauvé. Elle m'autorisa de rester avec lui si je ne faisais aucun bruit. J'obéis.

Severus se réveilla le lendemain.

Quand, il me vit, je lui souris. Mme Pomfresh lui expliqua ce qui lui était arrivé. J'entendis un faible « merci », mais sincère. Mon sourire s'élargit.

Il resta une semaine à l'infirmerie. Avant et après les cours, je venais le voir. Nous ne nous disions rien. Il ne me vira pas, contrairement à d'habitude. C'était bon signe.

Le jour où il devait revenir au dortoir, il se tourna vers moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux, pour la première fois, le visage indéchiffrable.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il.

Je haussai les épaules. Il continua de m'observer. Puis, je lançai, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi :

- Regulus Alphard Black à votre service !

L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres minces. Ma première victoire.

À partir de ce moment, nous restâmes la plupart du temps ensemble. Je parlais souvent, il m'écoutait. C'était suffisant. De temps à autre, il glissait un commentaire sarcastique qui me faisait rire. Il me confia la mort de son grand-père, sa seule famille. Cela signifiait beaucoup pour moi.

Après tant de recherche, j'avais trouvé une lueur dans mon quotidien. Je m'étais trouvé une lumière pour m'épauler. Une lumière, une protection, une amitié. Mon ange noir. Ma sombre lumière.


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci à ma bêta pour sa correction. _

_S'il vous plaît une petite review ! Ça ne vous coûtera rien. _

**Chapitre IV : Un Choix ou une Obligation ?**

Depuis quelques temps, un sorcier faisait beaucoup parler de lui ; surtout chez les Sang-Pur. Un mage noir apparemment. Il soutenait et revendiquait l'idée de la supériorité des Sang-Pur. Il n'hésitait pas à s'afficher. De cette manière, il s'attirait les grâces des vieilles familles, comme la mienne.

Ma mère ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur lui. Mon père, lui, était plus discret, même s'il n'en pensait certainement pas moins. Mais, c'était surtout Bellatrix la fanatique. Ce mage, Voldemort, rassemblait des adeptes autour de lui. Bellatrix n'avait pas hésité à s'engager et était très fière de sa décision.

L'atmosphère était de plus en plus pesante au manoir. Les pressions s'abattaient tout particulièrement sur Sirius.

Mon frère ne supportait plus tout cela. Celui qu'on appelait déjà le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Sirius était parti. Il m'avait laissé seul face à eux. Il m'avait abandonné.

Certes, Sirius n'avait jamais été d'un grand secours, mais sa présence m'apaisait, m'aidait à tenir le coup dans cette famille si sombre. Il n'était plus là. Il m'avait abandonné. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. N'avait-il pas pensé que j'avais besoin de lui ? Non, il n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à moi. Il était parti comme l'égoïste qu'il était.

Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire cela ! Moi, je ne l'aurais jamais fait ! Pourquoi m'avait-il laissé ? Que lui avais-je fait pour mériter cela ?

Je n'étais pas James, je ne l'avais jamais été et n'avais jamais essayé de le devenir. Mais était-ce une raison pour m'abandonner sans aucun regret, de cette façon ? Il n'avait pas le droit ! Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ce qu'il m'avait fait. Jamais ! Il me le paiera ! Parole de Black !

Comment avais-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Quel idiot ! Severus m'avait pourtant prévenu.

J'avais toujours vu Sirius un peu comme un héros. J'admirais son courage, sa fierté, sa force de caractère, sa volonté, sa foi en ses idéaux. J'aurais tant voulu lui ressembler. À ses seize ans, il avait cependant fui comme un lâche, en me laissant derrière lui qui plus est.

Il fallait que je regarde la vérité en face. Sirius n'était pas un héros. C'était un égoïste, prétentieux, arrogant qui ne pensait qu'à ses intérêts et à ses précieux amis Gryffondor. Il m'avait abandonné ! Il m'avait jugé indigne de lui sûrement.

Comment avait-il osé ? Il ne me connaît même pas ! Il n'avait jamais tenté de me connaître ! Il osait me juger ! Il n'avait jamais pris soin de moi. Il ne m'avait jamais protégé comme tous les grands frères devaient le faire. Mais j'osais espérer qu'un jour tout s'arrangerait, qu'il me laisserait une chance.

Cette stupide espérance, ma seule, s'était envolée en fumée, avait été brisée comme un miroir à cause de ce maudit Potter. Depuis la première année de Sirius, il n'y en avait que pour Potter. Et moi alors ? N'étais-je pas son vrai frère ? Le même sang coulait dans nos veines. A cela Potter ne pouvait pas prétendre. Mais il avait tout de même réussi à me voler la personne avec Mère que j'aimais le plus au monde. Mon seul frère. L'être le plus proche de moi. Je le hais ! Lui aussi, j'ai tant désiré lui faire payer ce qu'il m'avait fait

J'avais si mal. Je souffre encore à l'instant où je vous parle. Si Severus n'avait pas été là, je ne sais ce qui se serait passé. Je lui dois beaucoup. Il m'a sauvé de la trahison de Sirius.

J'aimerais tant avoir pu oublier ce lâche. Mais, je n'y suis jamais arrivé. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore.  
J'avais Severus auprès de moi. Je l'aimais énormément. Il était mon frère de coeur si je puis dire. Mais il n'était pas mon frère. Il n'était pas Sirius.

Sirius et moi, c'était fini. Définitivement. Plus rien ne me ramènerait mon frère. Mais au fond de moi, je continuais d'espérer. Encore idiot !

L'atmosphère à Poudlard, tout particulièrement chez les Serpentard, avait changé.

Lord Voldemort faisait de plus en plus parler de lui et pas seulement de ses idées. À présent, il avait joint la parole au geste. Le ministère le soupçonnait d'être responsable de plusieurs meurtres et tortures sur des Moldus, des Sang-de-Bourbe et des Sang-Mêlé.

Tous ces crimes avaient été signés d'une marque magique : une tête de mort avec un serpent lui sortant de la bouche. Ce symbole avait été surnommé la Marque des Ténèbres. À l'image de Voldemort que beaucoup de Sang-Pur appelaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ma famille en faisait partie.

Dans les autres maisons, la peur s'était installée. On parlait de lui en tremblant. Presque plus personne n'osait prononcer son nom, sous prétexte qu'il portait malheur.

À Serpentard, cependant, ce Lord fascinait, intriguait, à l'exception de rares personnes. Les élèves de milieux liés à la magie noire semblaient les plus enthousiastes. Beaucoup se vantaient d'aller rejoindre ses partisans à leur sortie de Poudlard.

Ses partisans se faisaient appeler « Mangemorts ». Bellatrix et son mari en faisaient partie, tout comme Lucius Malefoy, le prétendant de Narcissa. Ils disaient qu'ils étaient même très proches du Lord. Était-ce vrai ? Je l'ignorais et ne voulais pas le savoir.

Mes parents me faisaient peur. Ils soutenaient moralement celui qu'ils me forçaient à appeler « le Seigneur des Ténèbres ». Mère, surtout, était d'un enthousiasme assez effrayant. Elle ne cessait de me faire les éloges du Mage noir. Elle faisait aussi souvent allusion au fait que Sirius avait déshonoré notre famille et qu'il était de mon devoir de redorer notre blason.

Parfois, quand Bellatrix venait nous rendre visite, ils parlaient avec elle à voix basse, me jetant de temps à autre des regards insistants.

Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose de moi et Bellatrix devait y être mêlée d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je n'avais que trop peur de comprendre ce qu'ils attendaient de moi.

La façon dont Bellatrix me parlait de son maître me faisait froid dans le dos. Mais en même temps, tout cela semblait si... fascinant, attirant Il y avait tant de mystères autour du Seigneur des Ténèbres et tant de puissance aussi. À en croire ma cousine, l'aura qu'il dégageait était... Quels mots utiliser ? Même Bella ne le savait pas vraiment.

Et aussi, qui n'a jamais été tenté par la magie noire ? De savoir la contrôler ? D'obtenir sa puissance ? Moi-même étant le cadet, seul dans cette famille, presque sans amis, cette puissance m'attirait tel un papillon par la lumière. La protection qui me manquait, l'honneur de la famille Black que ma mère désirait tellement, mes désirs de vengeance... La solution était-elle là ? Si près de moi ?

Que devais-je faire ? M'enrôler à la fin de mes études comme on me le suggérait ? Ou rester à l'écart ? Cette histoire de Mangemort m'attirait autant que je la craignais.

Malheureusement, Bellatrix, tout comme Mère, ne semblait pas vouloir me donner réellement le choix. Elle insistait tellement qu'elle en devenait menaçante. À l'en croire, l'enrôlement au sein des Mangemorts n'était pas une option, mais un devoir.

Malgré la pression qui pesait sur moi, j'essayais de voir le bon côté des choses. Je n'avais que quatorze ans. J'avais encore trois ans pour réfléchir.

Mais ce dilemme me revenait sans cesse en mémoire. Il m'oppressait. La volonté, ou devrais-je dire, le fanatisme de Bellatrix me faisait de plus en plus peur. Qui savait ce qu'elle aurait été capable de me faire si je refusais ?

Bellatrix m'avait toujours fait peur. Je n'avais jamais vraiment su pourquoi. Était-ce la folie la quasi-folie qui émanait d'elle ? Il y avait de fortes chances.

Mais, une chose était sûre – et l'est toujours encore aujourd'hui ; même plus – elle était dangereuse. Il n'avait jamais été bon d'être contre elle. Elle avait une force de caractère incroyable. Tout comme Sirius. Mais lui, il possédait une aura rassurante, celle d'un protecteur. Ce n'était pas le cas de Bellatrix.

Elle, c'était le bourreau. Elle était sadique, cruelle. Elle aimait le pouvoir plus que tout. C'était cela qui l'attirait chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres : le pouvoir. Elle en était tellement avide que cela devenait une obsession qui la rendait hystérique. Elle n'aimerait jamais, je le sentais. Elle pouvait donner de l'intérêt, de la dévotion, de la fascination, du désir de posséder et surtout de la haine. Elle ne s'intéressait qu'aux personnes dont la cohabitation pouvait lui offrir quelque avantage. On ne pouvait trouver meilleure Serpentard qu'elle.

Le fait qu'elle était ma cousine ne changeait rien. Son attitude envers moi était la même qu'envers les autres. Si elle ne me faisait encore aucun mal, c'était parce que je pouvais lui servir. Devenir un nouveau serviteur pour son maître, par exemple, constituait une utilité comme une autre. Mais si un jour, je lui devenais inutile, ou pire, un ennemi, là je subirais sa haine et sa colère. Si Sirius n'était pas parti à temps, qui sait ce qu'il aurait subi ?

À mon grand malheur, Bellatrix était la personne la plus influente de la famille. La deuxième était Lucius Malefoy. Mais n'étant pas encore marié à Narcissa, pouvait-on le considérer comme un membre de la famille ? Ou encore pouvait-on appeler ma famille une famille ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, ces deux-là étaient des Mangemorts et ils tenaient à me voir entrer à mon tour dans le rang. Le reste de la famille également. Mais c'était eux les plus insistants, les plus inquiétants.

J'avais plus l'impression qu'ils me poussaient de force vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'ils ne me proposaient une place, contrairement à leurs dires.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'étais seul. Je n'osais pas demander son avis à Severus. Il était de Sang-Mêlé et j'ignorais comment il réagirait face à mes hésitations. Sirius m'avait quitté.

Même si je devais avouer que cela me tentait terriblement, j'avais peur. Ces meurtres, ces crimes, ces tortures... Devrai-je faire cela moi aussi ? Je n'arriverai jamais à commettre de telles horreurs. Avec un peu de chance, ce ne serait pas le cas. Mais j'avais d'avantage peur de la réaction de Bellatrix.

Je devais prendre une décision et plus vite que je ne l'aurais voulu

Qu'allais-je devenir ?


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci à ma bêta, Kédrah, pour sa correction ! Et un grand merci pour toutes les reviews !_

**Chapitre V : Ces rêves si singuliers **

Soudain, la scène se fit plus précise. Plus réelle. J'avais l'impression d'y être, de la vivre.

Une silhouette sombre enveloppée d'une longue cape noire s'avança vers moi. Elle ne semblait pas me voir.

Où étais-je ?

La silhouette leva sa baguette vers moi. Je me retournai. Un homme qui m'était inconnu restait prostré à terre, tremblant.

-Pitié, Maître, pitié, suppliait-il.

Le «Maître» ne se laissa pas émouvoir. Il siffla d'une voix froide à glacer le sang :

Un cri s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je me débattis dans mes draps. J'ouvris les yeux.

J'étais dans ma chambre. Il faisait nuit noire.  
Ma respiration était saccadée. Une sueur froide coulait le long de mon dos. Ma tête me faisait souffrir. Je me sentais fiévreux. Mon estomac se tordait. J'eus un haut-le-coeur. Mais, je réussis de justesse à le maîtriser et donc à empêcher mon dîner de finir sur le tapis.

Que s'était-il passé ? Était-ce un simple rêve ? Un horrible cauchemar ? Cela ne pouvait être que cela. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

Il avait été tellement réel. Cela avait été effrayant.

Mon lit semblait tanguer sous moi. Dans l'espoir de faire cesser cette impression horrible, mes doigts empoignèrent fortement ma couverture. Lorsque ce fut passé, je me rallongeai avec précaution, fermai les yeux et tentai de me rendormir.

Je n'y étais pas arrivé. Et passai une nuit presque blanche. Maudit cauchemar !

Après cette nuit, j'espérais ne plus jamais avoir affaire à ce genre de rêve. J'ai espéré en vain. Tout recommença. Toutes les nuits. Je n'en pouvais plus.

Ce n'était pas toujours le même cauchemar. Mais les autres étaient du même genre.

Toujours le même réveil brusque, la même migraine et la même envie de vomir, cependant, se répétaient.

Épuisé, je retournai à Poudlard.

Après la deuxième semaine de classe, je n'en pouvais déjà plus. J'étais fatigué, j'avais une migraine atroce et je ne parvenais plus à suivre le moindre cours. Et mes notes s'en ressentaient. Je devais faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Je décidai de demander de l'aide à Severus. Il était le seul être vivant qui m'écoutait.

Pour changer, il travaillait à la bibliothèque. Le nez plongé dans un énorme livre, il ne me vit pas approcher.

-Severus, l'appelai-je à voix basse.

Il restait concentré sur les pages jaunies.

-Severus, fis-je un peu plus fort.

Toujours aucune réaction.

Finalement, je posai ma main au milieu de la page qu'il lisait. Il releva aussitôt la tête. Évidemment, il était énervé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ?

-Il faut que je te parle, c'est vraiment urgent.

Il s'apprêta à répondre, mais ne dit rien. Toute colère avait déserté ses traits. En silence, médusé, il m'observait.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que je ne dormais que très peu. Je ne devais pas avoir bonne mine. Je n'osais même plus me regarder dans une glace. Même les professeurs le voyaient. Ils me demandaient si j'allais bien. Je leur répondais que oui. J'ignorais pourquoi je m'obstinais à leur mentir. Mais, au fond de moi, quelque chose me disait de taire ces rêves étranges. Mais il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un.

Severus hésita un instant, puis se leva. Il rangea son livre et me prit par le bras.

-Viens, on va parler ailleurs.

Nous sortîmes de la bibliothèque et nous dirigeâmes dans une classe vide. Severus ferma soigneusement la porte derrière nous.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas dormi ? Tu t'es vu ?

-C'est justement à propos de cela que je voulais te parler, commençai-je. Depuis plusieurs semaines, je fais des rêves étranges. Je ne sais pas d'où ils viennent, mais ils sont vraiment réalistes. Chaque fois, je me réveille et je n'arrive pas à me rendormir. Ils me donnent un mal de crâne terrible et des nausées quand je me réveille. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Je lui jetai un regard impuissant et désespéré. Il fronça les sourcils. Resta silencieux un moment.  
- Tu as essayé une potion de sommeil sans rêve ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?  
Severus eut un rictus.

-Apparemment, non, conclut-il. Pourtant, ça me semble évident. La bêtise de ton frère doit être contagieuse.

J'eus un maigre sourire. C'était une façon de voir les choses.

-Et comment je vais faire pour m'en procurer ? Pomfresh ne m'en donnera pas.

-Je t'en préparerai.

-Tu auras le temps ?

-T'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est rapide à faire.

-Merci.

Le soir même, Severus m'apporta un gobelet de la fameuse potion. J'en avais à peine ingurgité la moitié qu'elle commençait à faire effet. Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Severus poser le verre sur ma table de nuit puis fermer les rideaux de mon baldaquin. Mes paupières se fermèrent et les ténèbres bienfaisantes du sommeil m'emportèrent.

J'étais dans un jardin. C'était la nuit. Je sentais la brise fraîche courir sur mon visage. Cependant, une vague de chaleur se propageait autour de moi. Je me retournai.

Face à moi, un manoir brûlait. Du rez-de-chaussée au grenier. Rien n'échappait aux flammes dévastatrices.

Je poussai un cri, me débattis. Quelque chose s'était enroulé autour de ma poitrine et tel un serpent m'enserrait, m'étouffait. Des mains s'accrochèrent rudement à mes épaules. On me secouait avec force.

-Black ! Black ! BLACK !

J'ouvris les yeux.

Mes camarades de dortoir m'entouraient. Ils me regardaient comme s'ils avaient affaire à un fou.  
Maladroitement, je m'extirpai de mes draps qui s'étaient enroulés autour de moi dans mon sommeil. Je retrouvai avec difficulté une respiration calme.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demandai-je.

Les autres se regardèrent un instant. Puis finalement, l'un d'eux répondit.

-Tu criais dans ton sommeil. Tu nous as réveillés. Du coup, on a essayé de te réveiller. On a eu du mal !

Très vite, ils se désintéressèrent de moi, non sans me jeter des coups d'oeil méfiants par instants. Troublé, je me recouchai. La potion de sommeil de Severus n'avait pas marché. Pourtant Severus n'avait jamais auparavant raté une potion. Alors, que s'était-il passé ?

Je tentai de me rendormir. Comme chaque fois, ce fut impossible. Je me décidai à avaler le reste de potion que j'avais laissé. Presque aussitôt, je tombai de sommeil.

-Comment ça, ça n'a pas marché ? Répéta Severus d'un ton brusque.

-C'est pourtant le cas. Tu n'as qu'à demander à ceux qui partagent ma chambre. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Mais, j'y suis pour rien. Alors, arrête de m'agresser ! Lui lançai-je, autant sur les nerfs que lui.

-Cette potion empêche de rêver. Normalement, tu n'aurais pas dû faire ce cauchemar !

Je me laissai tomber sur une chaise. Nous étions tous deux dans la Salle Commune , dans un coin, loin des autres.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. J'ai... J'ai l'impression de devenir fou. Je n'en peux plus, Severus. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tout finisse. Severus ? Tu... Tu crois que... je suis fou ?

Ma voix était tremblante. Je levai lentement les yeux vers mon ami. Son visage était indéchiffrable, mais ses yeux restaient fixés sur moi.

Un silence s'installa quelques instants entre nous, sans que Severus ne change de position ou d'expression. Je baissai les yeux. J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. Je poussai un soupir. J'inspirai et expirai profondément. Des larmes me brûlaient les yeux, mais je les repoussais comme je pouvais.

Je sentis des doigts étreindre mes poignets et écarter doucement mes paumes de ma figure.

Severus s'était agenouillé devant moi. Ses yeux onyx plantés dans mon regard argent. J'eus un pitoyable reniflement. Les commissures gauches des lèvres de Severus se relevèrent légèrement comme s'il avait tenté de sourire. De son pouce, il essuya délicatement une larme qui s'était échappée de ma paupière. De ses longues mains, il entoura mon visage et me le releva afin que je le regarde droit dans les yeux. D'une voix douce que je ne lui connaissais pas, il me dit :

- Tu n'es pas fou, Regulus. Il y a sûrement une explication logique à ce qui t'arrive. En cherchant, on devrait trouver.

Ses paroles me réchauffèrent le coeur. Je lui souris. Son visage s'adoucit considérablement. Il avait enfin abandonné son masque de froideur.  
Il me prit les mains et les serra comme pour me donner du courage. Je regardai un moment nos deux mains enlacées. Mon sourire s'agrandit. Je resserrai la prise. Nous nous regardâmes. Ensemble malgré les obstacles. Certes aucun lien de sang, mais frères de coeur.

Deux jours après mon second « rêve », j'obtins enfin la réponse à mes questions.

Un hibou laissa tomber la Gazette des Sorciers face à moi alors que je déjeunais. Je jetai un vague coup d'oeil aux gros titres et faillis m'étrangler.

À la une s'étalait la photographie d'un bâtiment en feu.

_LA FAMILLE MEADOWES_ _MASSACREE_

Tel était le titre. Au-dessus du manoir Meadowes étincelait une marque verte : une tête de mort accouchant d'un serpent.

Je restais figé sur ma chaise, mon regard fixé sur le journal. Mon coeur s'accéléra.

C'était le manoir de mon rêve.

Je me sentis pâlir.

J'avais vu à l'avance une famille entière se faire massacrer et je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte.

Ma respiration se fit haletante.

Je jetai plus que ne lâchai le quotidien et fuis de la salle. Severus me suivit et me rattrapa dans le hall. Il me prit le bras et m'obligea à lui faire face.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Me demanda t-il.

-Mon rêve... C'était pas un rêve..., bredouillai-je.

-Je comprends rien.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui.

-Viens, m'ordonna t-il.

Il me traîna dans une salle vide un peu plus loin. Tremblant, je m'appuyai contre le bureau. Severus se rapprocha de moi.

-Maintenant, explique-moi.

-Dans le journal, ils ont annoncé la mort des Meadowes.

-Je sais.

-Dans mon rêve, un manoir brûlait et au-dessus il y avait ce crâne avec un serpent. Ce manoir c'est celui des Meadowes. Le même que dans la Gazette. J'ai vu leur mort à l' avance !

Les yeux de Severus s'agrandirent. Il me regardait bizarrement, comme s'il me pensait fou.

-C'était un rêve prémonitoire ! Les précédents l'étaient peut-être aussi, continuai-je. Tu penses que c'est pour ça que la potion n'a pas marché ?

Severus semblait complètement perdu. Il finit par dire :

-Tu aurais un don de voyance ?

-C'est ce qui me semble le plus logique. Si j'avais compris plus tôt, j'aurais pu empêcher ça ! J'aurais pu les sauver !

Severus secoua la tête.

-Qui t'aurait cru ? De plus, tu te serais attiré des ennuis avec leurs meurtriers.

-Si ça recommence, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Severus me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Personne ne te croira quoi que tu dises. Tu ne peux rien faire, je le crains. Tu risques d'avoir des problèmes et des gros. Et, tu n'as que quatorze ans. Alors, si j'étais toi, je ne tenterais rien.

Je voulus protester, mais me tus. Il avait raison : je ne pouvais rien faire.

-Tu crois que toute ma vie, je vais me réveiller toutes les nuits ? Que je ne pourrais dormir que sous potion ? Demandai-je afin de changer de sujet.

-Je n'en sais rien, avoua Severus. Il faut faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. Il doit y avoir des livres de divination à ce sujet.

-Finalement, j'aurai dû prendre la divination en option, ajoutai-je.

Je tentais de me détendre, mais rien n'y faisait. Severus me regardait inquiet. Je ne devais pas être beau à voir.

Je me sentais tellement vulnérable. J'avais tellement besoin d'affection.

Doucement, sans m'en rendre compte, je m'avançai vers Severus et me blottis contre lui. Je le sentis se raidir puis entourer ses bras autour de moi. Lentement, il se détendit et m'enserra plus fermement.

Jamais personne auparavant ne m'avait pris dans ses bras.

Je me laissai aller.

Un peu de chaleur humaine faisait tellement de bien !

Je me sentais rassuré, protégé. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais absolument bien. Ne plus penser à rien, ne plus s'inquiéter, cela faisait un bien fou. Je me sentais moi, tout simplement.  
Le coeur de Severus cognait contre mon oreille. Lui aussi semblait calme et rassuré.

La porte s'ouvrit. Nous nous retournâmes dans un seul geste. C'était Sirius et ce maudit Potter. Décidément, ils étaient toujours là au mauvais moment ces deux-là!

Potter eut un sourire moqueur. Severus se détacha aussitôt de moi.

-Je suis content que ça marche entre vous, nous lança Potter.

Severus lui cracha une remarque acide. Je ne l'écoutais pas. J'observais Sirius.

Il n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Il restait immobile, son regard brûlant – de colère ? De haine ? Ou autre chose ? - sur moi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela. Il me faisait peur. Je vis ses poings trembler, sa mâchoire se contracter. Sa respiration se faisait lourde.

Enfin, Potter se décida à partir. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas. Mais, Sirius ne bougea pas, me regardant toujours. Potter, étonné, se tourna vers lui.

-Patmol ? Patmol, tu viens ?

Sirius semblait s'éveiller d'un rêve. Il marmonna qu'il arrivait et suivit Potter. Rapidement, ils furent hors de vue.

Quelques heures plus tard, je rentrai à la Salle Commune seul. Severus était resté à la bibliothèque.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière moi. Je me retournai et ne vis personne. Je continuai ma route, mais les bruits de pas reprirent aussitôt. Je fis volte face.

-Qui est là ? Demandai-je.

Une silhouette sortit de l'ombre. C'était Sirius. Il paraissait dans le même état que le matin. Dans ses yeux dansait une lueur démente me rappelant ceux de Bellatrix. Il faisait peur.

Instinctivement, je fis un pas en arrière.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? M'étonnai-je. Pourquoi tu me... ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Sirius m'avait agrippé à la gorge et plaqué violemment contre le mur. J'en eus le souffle coupé.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAISAIS AVEC ROGUE ? Me hurla t-il.

Je tentai de me dégager, mais il était plus fort et plus grand que moi.

-RÉPONDS-MOI ! Reprit-il en me secouant rudement.

Ma tête claqua contre le mur, m'assommant à moitié. Je voulus parler, mais la pression qu'exerçait Sirius sur ma gorge m'en empêchait. Sirius parut s'en rendre compte et relâcha légèrement sa prise. Je pus enfin reprendre mon souffle avant de parler.

-On parlait. Nous sommes amis au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de lui !

-Mais, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal !

J'essayai de m'enfuir, mais Sirius me frappa avec force à la mâchoire. Sous la puissance du coup, je tombai.

-Sirius ?!

Je reçus un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Tandis que je voulais respirer à nouveau, il m'en assigna un nouveau au visage.

Il me força à relever la tête pour lui faire face. Il rapprocha son visage du mien.

-Je ne veux plus te voir avec lui, est-ce que c'est clair ? Je ne le supporterai pas.

Sa voix était basse et je crus entendre des sanglots.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et s'enfuit.

Je levai mes doigts à mon visage. Je saignais aux lèvres et allais très certainement avoir un bel oeil au beurre noir, sans oublier des bleus. Ma douleur au ventre se calma lentement. Mon crâne était encore douloureux et je pouvais déjà y sentir une bosse importante à l'arrière.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Et pourquoi il ne supporterait pas de me revoir aux côtés de Severus ?

Je ne comprenais rien et je n'étais pas en état de réfléchir.

Une larme coula doucement le long de ma joue. Il m'avait fait vraiment mal. Et pas que physiquement.

_Désolée pour les fans de Sirius (dont je fais partie). _


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci à ma bêta pour ses corrections. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre VI : Doutes, Peurs et Confidences**

Septième année. Dernière année. Année des choix. Choix funestes. Mauvais choix, mais cela je l'ignorais encore.

Il faisait frais en cette fin d'octobre. Un épais brouillard recouvrait Pré-Au-Lard. C'était là où j'étais. En ce jour d'Halloween, la tradition voulait qu'il y eut une sortie au village sorcier.

Rabattant mon capuchon sur ma tête brune, j'accélérai la marche. J'avais rendez-vous avec Severus et je ne devais pas être en retard. Severus n'avait jamais été très patient.

Depuis la fin de ma cinquième année, je ne l'avais pas revu. Nous avions communiqué par lettres, rien de plus. Mais, je devais lui parler. J'avais besoin de lui parler. Et il n'était guère conseillé de tenir ce genre de discussion par correspondance. De plus, il me manquait beaucoup et le voir enfin en chair et en os devant moi m'aurait fait le plus grand bien. Du moins, je l'espérais.

La Tête de Sanglier, bar malfamé de Pré-Au-Lard, apparut au bout de la route. Sans hésitation, je me dirigeai vers le pub. Arrivé devant, j'ouvris la porte.

Je ne pus retenir une grimace de dégoût en voyant l'état insalubre de la pièce principale. Je n'osai imaginer les chambres. Était-il trop tard pour changer le lieu de rendez-vous ? Oui, certainement.

Résigné, je m'engouffrai dans cette porcherie que son propriétaire osait appeler un pub. Je n'avais fait que quelques pas quand je sentis quelqu'un m'agripper le bras. Pensant que c'était Severus, je me tournai vers cette personne. Je m'étais trompé.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années à la figure menaçante me fixait. Ou plutôt examinait ma tenue et mon visage. L'ombre inquiétante d'un rictus de victoire déforma sa face jaunâtre. Sa voix rauque, rappelant un grognement animal, s'éleva.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un petit jeune homme de bonne famille comme toi fait dans un endroit pareil ?

Ses dents semblaient plus pointues que la moyenne, mais il n'était pas un vampire pour autant. Deux choses étaient sûres : il sentait mauvais et il était deux ou trois fois plus large que moi. Il fallait avouer que j'étais assez chétif.

Bien que mon coeur commençât à s'affoler, je gardai contenance. Ma réponse fut froide et sèche.

-Ce que je fais et les endroits que je fréquente ne regardent que moi aux dernières nouvelles.

Le rictus se crispa. Apparemment, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui réponde. Ses ongles longs et terreux s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans la chair de mon bras. Un peu de mon sang se mit à couler.

-Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris qu'il fallait être poli avec les personnes plus âgées que toi ?

-À condition que lesdites personnes aient le sang pur, de l'argent, les même idéaux qu'eux et qu'elles prennent au minimum un bain par jour.

-Tu as peur ?

-Non, mentis-je effrontément.

-Ne te moque pas de moi. Je _sens_ que tu as peur. Tu le caches bien mais pas assez, gamin.

J'essayai de me dégager, mais je n'eus d'autres résultats que de me faire mal. Le bougre serrait vraiment fort et ne semblait guère décidé à me libérer.

-Lâchez-moi. Tout de suite, ordonnai-je.

-Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Allez-vous faire voir !

Il me tordit le poignet sans tiquer. Je retins un cri de douleur. Je me tournai vers le comptoir. Le barman avait quitté la pièce ; sûrement depuis longtemps. Nous étions seul. Je sentis la panique arriver, mais réussis à me contrôler.

-Laisse-moi deviner. Arrogant, sûr de lui, jolie petite tête, brun, pâlichon, vêtements de première qualité. Tu es un Black ?

-Que je sois un Black, un Malefoy, un McKinnon ou même un Sang-de-Bourbe, qu'est-ce que cela peut vous foutre ? Répliquai-je.

Ma voix avait monté d'une octave, mais également d'un ton.

Enfin, l'homme lâcha soudain mon bras endolori pour m'attraper à la gorge et serra. De son autre main, il arracha ma capuche.

-Un Black, c'est bien que je pensais. Tu dois être le petit Regulus Black.

-Je suis si célèbre que cela ? Ironisai-je.

-Belle gueule, mais tu ne sais pas quand la fermer apparemment.

Au fond de moi, j'attisais le fol espoir que quelqu'un débarque et me sauve de ce fou furieux.

-Le dernier fils du vieil Orion Black. Ce serait dommage qu'il t'arrive malheur. Tes parents doivent avoir tellement mis d'espoir en toi.

Je manquais cruellement d'air.

-Laissez-moi, demandai-je d'une voix étranglée.

Mon agresseur eut un sourire satisfait.

-Tu fais moins le fier à présent, on dirait.

-Greyback, lâche-le ! Ordonna une voix qui m'était plus que familière.

Severus se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa baguette pointée sur le dénommé Greyback. Ce dernier ne paraissait pas vraiment d'accord pour obéir.

-C'est ton petit copain, Rogue. Il est mignon, tu as du goût, ricana t-il sans détourner les yeux de moi.

-Greyback, menaça Severus, le visage crispé de colère, je compte jusqu'à trois. Un. Deux...

Je retombai brutalement sur le sol. Je portai la main à ma gorge et toussai.

Fort mécontent, Greyback se dirigea vers la sortie, sous l'oeil noir de Severus. Sur le seuil, cependant, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers moi avec un horrible sourire.

-Je n'oublie jamais un visage. Surtout aussi agréable à regarder. D'ailleurs ce serait dommage qu'il soit abîmé. On se reverra mon petit Reg. Et ce jour-là, je te conseille de faire très attention. Rogue ne sera pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise.

-Black, corrigeai-je.

-Un conseil, garde bien sagement ta langue dans ta bouche ; tant que t'en as encore une.

Il porta un doigt à sa bouche. Je remarquai que quelques gouttes de mon sang y étaient. Il lécha le liquide pourpre tout en me fixant et il partit enfin. Plus que ses mots, son geste semblait une menace très malsaine.

Severus se jeta sur moi.

-Ça va ? Il ne t'a rien fait ? S'enquit-il.

-Mon poignet, c'est tout, bredouillai-je.

-Juste une foulure. Tu mettras de la glace dessus, dit-il après avoir rapidement examiné mon poignet douloureux.

Il m'aida à me relever et je me laissai tomber sur la chaise la plus proche. Severus vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis le barman réapparaître soudainement. Severus commanda deux bièraubeurres. Sa voix sèche et froide intima à l'homme de nous servir rapidement.

Je gémis quand il déposa les deux verres devant nous.

-J'aurais dû ramener mon propre verre.

-Ou choisir un autre endroit, suggéra Severus. Un endroit où tu ne te serais pas fait agresser par un loup-garou.

Je baissai la tête. Ma gorge était encore douloureuse. Tout comme mon poignet qui avait doublé de volume. Le regard de Severus s'y attarda et une minute plus tard un petit sac rempli de glaçons apparut devant moi. Je le pris et le posai délicatement sur mon poignet.

-Pourquoi as-tu absolument voulu me voir ? Demanda Severus. Tu ne pouvais pas m'en parler par lettre ?

-Non, elle aurait pu tomber en de mauvaises mains.

-De quoi veux-tu me parler ?

-On m'a proposé quelque chose pour après ma dernière année. Ce sont Bellatrix et Lucius qui m'en ont parlé et mes parents sont tout à fait d'accord avec eux, expliquai-je maladroitement.

Aux noms de mes cousins, je vis le visage de Severus se crisper et ses yeux briller. Il comprenait.

-Tu sais de quoi je parle n'est-ce pas ? Continuai-je. Tu en es aussi. Lucius me l'a dit, précisai-je quand il fronça les sourcils. Il était là quand...

D'un geste tremblant, je désignai son bras gauche. La main droite de Severus s'y agrippa aussitôt.

-Il m'a tout dit pour toi. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Il l'a vu donc il m'a parlé de toi. Il sait qu'on est ami. Je ne sais pas comment.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je fais ou décide telle ou telle chose que tu dois faire de même.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ! Même si tu ne l'étais pas, je l'aurais accepté.

-QUOI ? S'étrangla Severus en se levant d'un bond. TU AS ACCEPTE ?

-Parce que tu crois que j'avais le choix ? Je dois Le rencontrer cet hiver et Il me marquera début juillet.

Severus fit les cent pas devant notre table, la respiration lourde. Enfin, il se tourna vers moi.

-Tu dois renoncer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je te dis ? Je n'ai pas le choix ! Tu connais Bellatrix. Tu sais de quoi elle est capable.

-Tu es son cousin, elle ne va pas te tuer parce que tu ne veux pas devenir un meurtrier.

-C'est justement là que tu te trompes. De plus, je ne suis pas stupide, je sais qu'on ne peut pas dire « non » au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Ne le fais pas, me murmura Severus. Tu ne tiendras pas.

-Je pensais qu'un Mangemort se devait d'encourager les futures recrues. Or toi, tu fais tout le contraire.

-Pas toi, Regulus. Il est hors de question que je te laisse subir ça.

-Pourquoi, toi, tu l'as fait ?

-Je me suis fait avoir et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose, avoua Severus.

Lentement, il se rassit face à moi.

-Je ne suis pas fait en sucre, Severus, je peux m'en sortir.

Je tentais de le rassurer alors qu'en moi-même je doutais de mes propres capacités.

-Et je ne suis pas obligé de torturer et tuer. Je peux faire autre chose. Espionner, soigner. Des trucs dans ce goût-là. Je t'ai dit que je voulais suivre des études pour devenir guérisseur ? Comme ça je pourrais servir. Je soignerais les blessés après les combats.

Un sombre sourire étira les lèvres de Severus.

-Tu es vraiment naïf quand tu t'y mets. Avant de pouvoir faire tout ça, il faudra que tu fasses tes preuves. Sur le terrain. Et Il ne te l'ordonnera pas qu'une fois. Au contraire. Et quoique tu dises, je sais que tu n'y arriveras pas. Je te connais. Tu ne survivras pas longtemps. Alors, je t'en prie, ne le fais pas. (Il attrapa ma main par dessus la table) Je ne veux surtout pas te perdre.

Il serra ma main dans la sienne. Me suppliait du regard.

J'aimerais tellement faire ce qu'il me demandait. Refuser. Mais, cela était impossible. Je ne le pouvais pas.

-Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas le choix. Essaie de comprendre.

Severus souffla. Sa main trembla dans la mienne.

-Tu m'aideras, hein ? Tu me laisseras pas tomber ? Pas comme... l'autre ?

Severus secoua vivement la tête.

-Non. Non, je resterai avec toi, moi. Mais, j'ai peur pour toi.

-Je sais.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers lui. Comprenant, il me fit face et je me réfugiai dans ses bras. Il m'enserra avec force. J'enfouis mon visage dans son épaule. Je soufflai :

-Je ferai attention. Je ne me laisserai pas tuer. Je te le jure. Je survivrai. Je te le promets. Je ne mourrai pas.

Cet instant doit représenter un souvenir horrible pour Severus. Pourquoi ai-je tenu à faire une promesse que je ne pouvais pas tenir ? Un an après cette rencontre, elle s'est brisée. Tout comme moi.


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci à ma bêta-reader, Kédra, pour ses corrections ! Je sais que ça fait plus d'un mois que je n'avais pas posté, j'en suis désolée ! Rassurez-vous normalement, ça devrait mettre moins de temps à présent. Je dis bien normalement._

_Au faite, je n'ai pas pas lu le tome 7, alors merci à ne pas mettre de spoiler dans les reviews. Je préfère prévenir. _

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre VII : À la Rencontre des Ténèbres**

Mon visage semblait plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Mais ce n'était pas une impression. Ma peau blanche tranchait avec les fins cheveux noirs qui l'encadraient. Quant à ma longue robe d'un vert si sombre qu'il en paraissait noir, elle ne faisait que rendre le contraste encore plus flagrant.

Tandis que je m'observais une dernière fois dans le miroir, mon coeur s'emballait. Je respirais profondément. Mes mains moites s'accrochaient fermement à ma commode.

Dans quelques minutes, j'allais rencontrer Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en personne. Il venait me voir, moi jeune sorcier insignifiant parmi d'autres. D'après Lucius et Bellatrix, il le faisait rarement.

Était-ce vraiment moi qu'il souhaitait voir ? Plus je me regardais dans la glace, plus cela me paraissait irréel. Comment cet adolescent blême et gringalet sans talent particulier pouvait intéresser un mage noir de cette envergure ?

J'eus un faible sourire cynique. S'il espérait qu'il allait avoir affaire à quelqu'un de la classe, de la trempe ou du talent de Sirius, il allait être surpris et déçu.

Je baissai les yeux sur ma robe. Au moins, je ne tremblais pas. J'essuyai mes mains humides sur le tissu sombre. Au moment où je relevai la tête, j'aperçus une haute silhouette dans le miroir. Je me retournai pour faire face à mon père.

Il me regardait, sans ciller. Au fond de ses yeux gris, les mêmes que Sirius, brillaient une lueur de fierté. C'était bien la première fois que Père m'accordait ce regard. Autrefois, il était réservé à Sirius.

Un sourire effleura ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'approchait de moi.

Il fit glisser quelques mèches rebelles derrière mes oreilles. Ses prunelles d'argent me jaugèrent encore quelques instants. Finalement, il parut satisfait du résultat.

-Légèrement nerveux ? Me demanda-t-il d'un ton léger.

Nerveux ? L'expression exacte serait « mort de peur ». Mais je me contentai d'approuver de la tête et d'ajouter :

-Oui, un peu. Et il y a de quoi.

Père ne me quittait pas des yeux. Son regard était si insistant qu'il me mettait mal à l'aise. Sa mâchoire se contractait et se relâchait sans cesse. Il semblait assez agité et tentait de le cacher. Finalement, il soupira :

-C'est étonnant comme tu as vite grandi. J'ai l'impression que la dernière fois où je t'ai vu, tu venais tout juste de naître.

J'avais également souvent cette impression, moi aussi. Encore une fois, je tus mes pensées. Je ne répondis pas. Père continua :

-Je n'ai pas souvent été là, ces dernières années. Je le reconnais. Parfois, je me demande si, si j'étais resté plus près de ton frère et de toi plus souvent, cela aurait pu changer quelque chose à sa fuite. Mais le principal, Regulus, c'est que tu sois encore là, toi. Et j'espère que tu t'en sortiras et que tu feras honneur à notre famille.

La fin me décevait plus que je ne voulais l'admettre. Je baissai les yeux, voulant cacher ma déception. Mais Père m'attrapa le menton et me força à le regarder.

-Regulus ?

-Oui, Père ?

-Es-tu sûr de ce que tu fais ? Bientôt tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière.

-Il est déjà trop tard pour revenir en arrière, répondis-je avec un bref sourire.

-Alors, bonne chance, mon fils, me dit Père comme à regret. Il ne va pas tarder.

-Merci, Père, répondis-je, hésitant.

Je pris un dernier bol d'air et sortis sous le regard de mon père.

Je descendis les escaliers d'un pas mesuré. Lucius m'attendait dans le hall de l'entrée. Il me détailla des pieds à la tête et fit un signe d'approbation. D'un mouvement de la main, il m'incita à le suivre. Il m'emmena dans une petite pièce déserte non loin du salon. Il se tourna vers moi.

-Bellatrix et moi avons beaucoup parlé de toi au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors, j'ose espérer que tu seras à la hauteur. Lorsque tu seras face à lui, en premier tu t'agenouilles et tu baisses les yeux. Tu ne te relèveras que sur son ordre, est-ce clair ?

-Oui.

-Tu lui réponds avec politesse et respect. Appelle-le Maître ou Seigneur. Et _surtout_, ne le contredis _jamais_. Tu vas tout retenir ?

-Ça n'a rien de bien compliqué, répliquai-je.

Lucius ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le salon. Il m'attrapa le bras et me tira à sa suite. À peine la porte fut-elle fermée qu'il se laissa tomber sur ses genoux. Je m'agenouillai à mon tour, regardant le sol. J'entendis Lucius qui parlait :

-Voici le jeune homme dont je vous avais parlé, Seigneur. Regulus Black.

-Bien Lucius, répondit une voix glacée. Tu peux disposer.

Sur le sol, je vis l'ombre de Lucius se relever et quitter la pièce rapidement. Je gardai le visage baissé. Je sentais le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres peser sur ma nuque.

-Tu peux te relever, Regulus, m'annonça la voix froide. Je veux te voir.

Lentement, je m'exécutai.

Je n'aimais pas cette voix. Elle me semblait si inhumaine. Chaque fois que je l'entendais, des frissons de peur me parcouraient l'échine. Je n'osais imaginer l'apparence de son propriétaire.

À regret, je levai la tête. Presque aussitôt, je rencontrai des yeux aussi rouges que le sang. Je déglutis difficilement. Les traits de celui qui deviendrait mon maître semblaient brouillés comme si on lui avait brûlé le visage. Mais sans utiliser de feu. Je ne parviens pas à trouver de description adéquate pour refléter le manque d'humanité qui se dégageait de Voldemort. C'était comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose.

-Alors, voici donc le cousin de Bellatrix. Regulus, en quoi crois-tu que tu pourrais être utile à notre cause ?

Je réfléchis longuement. Quels talents particuliers possédais-je ? «En rien » fut la première réponse qui me vint à l'esprit. Mais…Et mes rêves prémonitoires ? Devais-je lui en parler ? Je n'en avais vraiment pas envie et, au fond de moi, quelque chose me disait que je ne devais pas le faire. Et s'il le découvrait un jour ? Je pourrais toujours faire l'idiot qui n'était pas au courant, qui pensait que ses rêves n'avaient rien de réels. Mais y croirait-il ? J'en doutais. Finalement, je décidai de ne rien lui dire.

-Je me débrouille en duel. Et j'ai toujours été le meilleur de ma classe en botanique et en potion, répondis-je lentement.

-Tu as choisi le métier que tu exerceras ?

-Oui, maître. Guérisseur.

Voldemort eut un sourire.

-Nous n'avons pas encore de guérisseur dans nos rangs. Tu pourras nous être plus utile que tu ne sembles le penser. Approche.

Il ne haussait pas la voix quand il donnait des ordres. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il possédait l'autorité et la prestance. Il avait aussi le pouvoir. Et cela, on pouvait le deviner, rien qu'au son de sa voix. Il m'inspirait la peur, mais aussi du respect et de l'admiration. C'était un grand sorcier. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. À présent, je comprenais l'enthousiasme avec lequel Bellatrix parlait de son maître. Il avait un charisme impressionnant.

Sans tarder, je m'approchai. Il m'attrapa le menton et me força à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Un moment de silence se fit. Des souvenirs me revenaient sans que j'en sache la raison. Soudain, je réalisai. Il utilisait la légilimancie sur moi. Il voulait certainement vérifier si j'étais digne de confiance.

La légilimancie et l'occlumancie n'avaient jamais été mes points forts, à l'inverse du cas de Severus. Je ne pouvais donc rien faire pour l'empêcher de fouiller dans mon esprit.

Alors que je pensais à Severus, le souvenir de notre dernière rencontre me revenait.

La pression qu'exerçait Voldemort sur mon menton disparut ; ainsi que sa présence dans mon esprit. Je me remis à respirer. Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais retenu mon souffle pendant tout ce temps.

-Tu es un Sang-Pur, tu as des capacités. De plus, avoir un Mangemort à Sainte-Mangouste et qui sache guérir les autres Mangemorts blessés sans créer de problème constituerait un atout à ne pas négliger. De plus, Bellatrix et Lucius ont beaucoup insisté pour que je t'accepte dans nos rangs. Et ils font partie de mes meilleurs éléments. Alors Regulus, vas-tu nous rejoindre ?

Sa voix avait encore baissé. À présent, elle résonnait comme une menace. Une menace de représailles si je ne rentrais pas dans le rang comme mes parents me l'avaient toujours si bien enseigné. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je le savais déjà. Je l'avais assez répété à Severus pour ne pas l'oublier.

-Oui, maître, répondis-je dans un souffle.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu es digne de ton sang, Regulus. La lignée des Black peut être fière de t'avoir comme héritier. Cependant, il faut mériter la Marque. Après qu'elle te sera posée, il faudra que tu prouves ta valeur aux autres.

Je sentis mon coeur s'accélérer. Je n'aimais pas cela.

-Quand aurai-je la Marque, Maître ? Demandai-je en tentant de contrôler ma voix.

-Quand tu auras quitté Poudlard. Je préfère ne prendre aucun risque avec Dumbledore ; sauf si la situation l'exige. On se reverra cet été, Regulus. Reste en contact avec Bellatrix et Lucius.

Voldemort se releva du fauteuil où il s'était installé. Puis sans m'adresser un regard, il disparut de la pièce.

Je poussai un soupir et me laissai tomber à terre. Tel avait été mon premier entretien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et je n'étais pas prêt à recommencer de si tôt. J'étais soulagé d'apprendre que j'avais jusqu'en juillet pour me préparer à l'inéluctable. J'allais être marqué. Plus que sept mois d'insouciance. Plus que sept mois avant que je n'entre dans le plein coeur de la guerre.

Le vieux manoir semblait prêt à s'écrouler à tout moment. Le son des courants d'air accentuaient l'aspect sinistre de la demeure. Cet endroit reflétait parfaitement ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait de lui. Rien qu'en y pensant, j'en avais des frissons.

Derrière moi, Lucius s'impatientait. Il me poussa entre les omoplates et déclara, méprisant :

-Tu n'es pas là pour une visite guidée, Regulus. Avance. Le Maître n'aime pas attendre.

Je respirai profondément et continuai à avancer. C'était aujourd'hui que le Maître allait me marquer. Dans peu de temps, je serai un Mangemort, comme Mère l'avait tant désiré.

J'étais vêtu d'une simple robe noire et d'une cape à capuchon noire également. Lucius était déjà en tenue de Mangemort. Mais sous n'importe quel masque j'étais capable de le reconnaître. Tout dans sa démarche, sa façon de se tenir et sa voix montrait qu'il était un Malefoy et fier de l'être.

J'avais rabattu ma capuche sur ma tête. Mon visage restait en grande partie dans l'ombre. Seuls mon menton et ma bouche étaient à découvert.

Guidé par Lucius, je parcourus plusieurs couloirs et pièces. Enfin, nous entrâmes dans une ancienne salle de bal. Elle était presque vide. Le seul meuble présent était un immense fauteuil de velours sombre. Voldemort trônait dessus dans toute sa splendeur.

Aussitôt, je m'agenouillai, imité par Lucius. Tandis que j'observais le sol, j'aperçus aux pieds de Voldemort une silhouette maigre et noire. Elle tremblait et sa respiration était lourde. Cette personne souffrait. Cependant, je ne bougeai pas, me contentant de l'observer. J'avais trop peur des conséquences qui s'ensuivraient si je me levais pour l'aider sans autorisation. De plus, si elle avait souffert, c'était pour une raison. Elle venait certainement d'être punie.

J'allais détourner mon regard quand je vis les longs cheveux noirs et gras du blessé.

-Severus ! Soufflai-je.

J'eus le réflexe de me lever et d'aller aider celui que je considérais comme un frère. Cependant, Lucius s'aperçut de ma tentative et me retint à temps.

Severus eut un faible gémissement de douleur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui, un sourire satisfait.

-Je vois que tu as reconnu ton ami, Regulus. Severus m'a quelque peu déçu dernièrement. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. Au moins, à présent, tu peux voir quelle peut-être la punition que je donne à ceux qui me déçoivent.

-Maître, fis-je d'une voix faible et tremblante, il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien.

Je ne pouvais détourner mes yeux de Severus. Il était tellement faible ! Il avait besoin de soin.

-Il s'en remettra, répondit sèchement mon maître.

Je serrai la mâchoire, fermai les yeux. Je ne pouvais rien pour lui et cela m'enrageait.

Voldemort reporta son attention sur Severus.

-Va-t-en. Et je te déconseille fortement de me refaire ce coup-là. Suis-je assez clair ?

-Ou... oui, Maî... Maître, bredouilla faiblement Severus.

Il paraissait à bout de force. Il se releva avec difficulté et se dirigea à pas lents vers la sortie, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Je relevai les yeux quand il passa à côté de moi. À ma surprise, il me lança un regard accusateur comme si c'était moi qui venais de le torturer.

Dès qu'il eut quitté la pièce, la lourde porte claqua derrière lui.

À regret, je me retournai vers mon seigneur. Il me fit signe d'approcher. Je me levai et m'avançai. Une fois près de lui, il appuya sur ma nuque, m'obligeant à me courber de nouveau. Je me laissai faire, sans aucune résistance.

Il empoigna mon bras gauche et remonta ma manche. Ma peau blême, triée de veines bleues, fut dévoilée. Du bout de son index, il la caressa doucement comme on flatte un chien. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et l'appuya sur mon bras encore immaculé. Il marmonna des paroles que je ne saisis pas.

Une forte brûlure s'étendit sur tout mon membre. Je me mordis la lèvre, m'empêchant de hurler ma douleur. Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je les fermai. Par réflexe, je tentai de me dégager. Mais la prise de Voldemort était plus forte. J'avais l'impression qu'on me marquait au fer rouge.

Enfin, le Seigneur des Ténèbres me lâcha. C'était enfin terminé.

Je rouvris les yeux et regardai mon bras agité de sursauts. Une marque noire le souillait à présent. Ma chair marquée à jamais. La Marque des Ténèbres, là, sous mes yeux, dans ma peau. Du sang coulait autour d'elle. Elle me narguait de ses orbites vides.

J'étais en sueur et tremblais violemment.

Voldemort se pencha sur moi. Approcha sa bouche de mon oreille.

-Au fait, tu veux savoir pourquoi Severus a été puni ? Pourquoi il t'a jeté ce regard ?

Je hochai faiblement la tête par pur automatisme.

-À cause de vos petites retrouvailles à la Tête de Sanglier. Il a essayé de te dissuader de rejoindre nos rangs. Tout le contraire de ce qu'un bon Mangemort doit faire. Et c'est grâce à toi que je l'ai appris. J'ai confié à Severus mes sources. Je ne pense pas que ça lui ait plu.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la salle à son tour.

Je me laissai retomber sur le sol, serrant mon bras meurtri contre moi. Je respirai bruyamment. J'avais vraiment mal. La douleur embrumait mon cerveau, m'empêchant de penser.

Lucius s'approcha de moi et m'observa. Je ne pouvais distinguer son expression à cause de son masque, mais la devinai au ton de sa voix.

-Tu es trop faible, déclara t-il, méprisant.

Je l'ignorai. Je posai mon front brûlant sur le carrelage glacé. Fermai les yeux.

J'étais plongé dans un nouveau monde. Un monde fait de ténèbres et de douleur. Un monde où je n'avais pas ma place.


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci à ma bêta pur sa correction ! En ce qui concerne ce chapitre que dire ? Le titre est plus qu'explicite. Les Mangemorts ne sont pas des enfants de coeur. Et c'est Regulus et d'autres personnes qui en bâtissent. _

_Ah, et aussi ! Mon année universitaire commence la semaine prochaine. Donc, les chapitres à venir mettront plus de temps pour arriver. _

_Mais bonne lecutre quand même !_

**Chapitre VIII : Des Larmes et du Sang**

Le ciel s'assombrissait tandis que le soleil disparaissait а l'horizon.

Les yeux dans le vide, je restais devant ma fenêtre, figé. Je devrais faire mes preuves ce soir. Bellatrix viendrait me chercher d'une minute а l'autre. J'angoissais.

Je savais ce qu'Il allait me demander de faire. Serais-je assez fort pour accomplir ses désirs ? Si je ne l'étais pas, je mourrai.

Tuer. Devoir enlever la vie d'un autre. De mes propres mains.

Mon estomac se tordit. Mon cœur s'affola. Je n'y arriverai pas. C'était certain. Severus avait raison : je n'étais pas assez fort, je ne tiendrai pas.

Je respirai profondément, espérant me calmer. Ce ne serait que des Moldus. Cela ne devrait pas être bien difficile. Que des Moldus. Si encore ce devait être des sorciers, je comprendrais pourquoi je me mettais dans cet état.

Oui, ce ne serait que de simples Moldus. Des êtres inférieurs, mais des êtres humains tout de même, comme moi.

J'entendis la cloche de la porte d'entrée résonner dans le manoir. Les pas de ma mère se firent entendre dans le hall. La porte s'ouvrit. Était-ce elle ?

-Bonsoir Bellatrix, salua Mère.

Mon cœur se serra. C'était bien elle. Elle venait me chercher.

-Où est Regulus ? Demanda d'emblée Bellatrix.

-Dans sa chambre.

Le son des pas de Bellatrix dans l'escalier me parvint facilement. Résigné, je me tournai vers ma porte. Elle s'ouvrit presque aussitôt. Bellatrix me fixa, un sourire carnassier déformant son visage.

-C'est l'heure, annonça-t-elle. Suis-moi.

J'attrapai ma cape et la suivis.

Le soleil était couché. Mais la nuit n'était pas encore complète.

Quand nous fûmes dehors, Bellatrix me prit par le bras et, par transplanage d'escorte, elle m'emmena sur le lieu où allait avoir lieu ma première mission.

C'était un simple quartier moldu en banlieue. Des petites maisons individuelles précédées d'un jardin, le tout entouré d'une barrière blanche ou marron. Tout était si calme, si paisible, si ordinaire. Qui aurait pu deviner ce qui se déroulerait ici dans peu de temps ?

Un groupe de Mangemorts nous attendait. Ils étaient cinq. Parmi eux, je reconnus Lucius. Par contre, Severus ne paraissait pas être là. Ou alors, je ne le reconnus pas. J'en étais а la fois soulagé et déçu. Déçu car j'aurais voulu le revoir et avoir un soutien en lui pour cette nuit. Soulagé car j'ignorais ce qu'il pouvait penser après ce qui s'était passé le jour où j'avais été marqué et parce que j'avais peur de flancher devant lui. J'étais sûr que si c'était le cas, il viendrait m'aider. Et je ne voulais pas lui créer plus d'ennuis qu'il n'en avait déjà.

-Tout le monde est là ? Demanda un Mangemort que je ne connaissais pas.

-Oui, répondit Bellatrix.

-Allons-y.

Ce mot me frappa de plein fouet. C'était maintenant.

Ma main tremblait. Je la dissimulai dans ma poche. J'attrapai ma baguette et la serrai fermement, tentant de calmer l'agitation de ma main.

Les Mangemorts ,masqués, se mirent en marche. Je les suivis. Ils se dirigèrent sans hésitation vers une des maisons. Le rez-de-chaussée et une chambre а l'étage étaient encore allumés.

Combien de personnes vivaient ici ? Était-ce une famille ? Un couple ? Ou une personne seule ? Cette maison avait-elle était choisie au hasard ? Ou y avait-il une raison ?

Lucius pointa sa baguette vers la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit. Nous entrâmes. Le Mangemort qui fermait la marche jeta un sort d'insonorisation avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Je suivis les premiers vers la gauche. Nous étions dans un petit salon.

Un homme qui devait avoir une petite trentaine d'années se leva immédiatement de son canapé. Il nous regardait, terrifié. Mais il se reprit très vite et sortit une baguette magique de sa poche. Finalement, il n'était pas si Moldu que cela.

Malheureusement pour lui, Bellatrix fut plus rapide et lança un _Avada Kedavra_ qui l'atteignit en pleine poitrine. Il tomba, mort.

-Tu m'as dit que c'étaient des Moldus, fis-je observer а Bellatrix d'un ton accusateur.

-Oui bon, Moldu, Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est du pareil au même, répondit-elle d'un air distrait. Par contre, sa femme est une vraie Moldue. A croire qu'il ne trouvait pas son sang assez souillé. Quant а leur gamine, une vulgaire Cracmole. C'est cela lorsqu'on se reproduit avec des impurs ou entre impurs, il y a des tares.

Je ne trouvai pas de réponse.

C'était donc une famille. Quel âge avait donc leur fille ?

-Chéri, j'ai entendu du bruit, fit une voix féminine а l'étage. Tout va bien ?

Une femme descendait les escaliers. Très vite, elle nous apparut. Sur ses talons, une petite fille.

Elle devait avoir а peine cinq ans. Des boucles blondes encadraient son visage rond et rose. Elle ressemblait а une poupée de porcelaine dans sa chemise de nuit blanche.

-Ché...

La mère s'interrompit, horrifiée, quand elle vit le corps de son époux. Elle nous remarqua а notre tour. Ses yeux écarquillés allaient de son mari а nous. Ses lèvres s'agitèrent, mais aucun son n'en sortait. Finalement, elle réussit а bégayer :

-Ga... Gabrielle, dans ta chambre... tout de suite.

-Mais papa il bouge plus, observa la petite. Il dort ?

-DANS TA CHAMBRE !

La voix de la mère avait été rendue perçante par la peur.

Tandis que l'enfant remontait les marches, la jeune veuve se précipita vers un appareil avec des touches chiffrées. Elle était sur le point de le prendre quand Lucius le fit exploser. Elle cria de surprise et de terreur.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? S'écria-t-elle, au bord de la panique.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir, répondit Lucius.

D'un coup de baguette, il éjecta la jeune femme contre le mur. Son souffle se coupa quand son dos et la cloison entrèrent en contact. Un peu de poussière blanche tomba du plafond. Tremblante, elle se releva avec difficulté.

A mes côtés, Bellatrix s'agitait. Je n'aimais pas cela.

Avec un éclat de rire, un Mangemort aussi haut que large lança un sort. Une large entaille apparut sur l'épaule de la Moldue. Des larmes de douleur coulèrent sur ses joues tandis que le sang souillait sa chemise. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'un Doloris la frappa de plein fouet. Elle hurla а s'en casser les cordes vocales. Ses cris suraigus transpercèrent mes tympans, résonnèrent dans ma tête.

J'étouffai, je vacillai, pressai mes mains sur mon crâne douloureux. Ma vue se brouillait.

La Moldue se tut enfin. Elle restait а terre, tremblante, la respiration sifflante. Apparemment, elle n'avait plus la force de bouger. Lentement, elle redressa la tête. Du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche. Son regard était hanté par la douleur et la peur. Ses yeux allaient et venaient vers tous les coins de la pièce. Elle devait tenter de trouver une issue, mais elle était encerclée. Je remarquais que son regard retombait souvent sur l'escalier.

Soudain, elle se leva. Surpris, les Mangemorts ne réagirent pas immédiatement. Bien mal en prit а Lucius. Car elle se saisit d'un lourd vase et le brisa sur son crâne. Lucius tomba en criant et jurant. Tandis que nous nous réunissions autour de lui, elle s'élança vers l'étage.

-_Reducto_, s'écria Bellatrix.

Mais elle la rata de quelques centimètres et seul le mur subit le sortilège. La Moldue était arrivée au premier а présent.

-Dépêchez-vous, elle va nous échapper ! Regulus, bouge-toi un peu !

Bellatrix m'attrapa par le col de ma robe et me traîna а sa suite au premier étage. Nous atteignîmes le premier étage au moment ou, au bout du couloir, une porte claqua. Avec un sourire, Bellatrix se dirigea vers elle et l'ouvrit en coup de vent.

La Moldue serrait sa fille contre elle. Derrière elles, une fenêtre était ouverte. La femme se retourna vers Bellatrix, affolée.

Bellatrix leva sa baguette. Une lumière verte. Un corps tombait. La mère était morte. L'enfant avait atterrie sur le sol également, mais toujours vivante. Sa mère l'avait lâchée а temps pour qu'elle ne reçoive pas le sortilège. Ses grands yeux écarquillés, elle fixait sa mère comme si elle espérait la ressusciter de son simple regard.

Bellatrix se tourna vers moi.

-Regulus, il est plus que temps que tu fasses tes preuves. Occupe-toi de la Cracmole.

Je sursautai. La Cracmole ? La petite fille ? Elle ne pouvait pas me demander cela ! Je baissai les yeux vers l'enfant.

Elle s'était glissée jusqu'au corps de sa mère. Elle le secouait gentiment comme pour la réveiller. Le sang de sa mère avait sali sa chemise blanche. Sa petite bouche rouge tremblotait. Elle appelait faiblement « Maman, maman » en une terrible litanie.

D'un geste mécanique, je sortis ma baguette de ma poche. Je m'approchai lentement.

Quand elle me vit, la fillette eut un sursaut. Elle se leva précipitamment, se prit les pieds dans l'ourlet de son habit, tomba, se releva et se recroquevilla dans un coin de la chambre. Elle fixait ma baguette, pétrifiée.

Ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés étaient poisseux de sang. Ses genoux avaient été ramenés contre elle comme pour se protéger. Ses yeux du bleu le plus pur me regardaient sans ciller, terreur et tristesse dansant en leur cœur. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient abondamment sur ses joues rebondies. Elle était adorable. Une petite fille magnifique, innocente. Son prénom lui allait vraiment bien. Gabrielle. Elle ressemblait а un ange. Un ange pris dans la tourmente de l'Enfer.

Ma main était moite et tremblait violemment. Ma respiration était saccadée, difficile. J'étouffais. J'étouffais de ma mission, du geste que je me devais d'exécuter. Les mots restaient coincés dans ma gorge nouée. Des larmes brouillèrent ma vue. Je tentai de les ravaler. Je me sentis pâlir. Je crus défaillir а un moment.

-Regulus, dépêche-toi. Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit, fit la voix de Bellatrix derrière moi.

Gabrielle tremblait moins. Elle me regardait, immobile. Pensait-elle que je ne lui ferais rien ? Il y avait des chances pour qu'elle ait raison. Je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était hors de danger. Au contraire.

Ses yeux débordaient de pleurs. Elle détacha son regard de moi un court instant pour jeter un coup d'œil а sa mère. Puis se tourna de nouveau vers moi.

Je poussai un faible soupir. Ma baguette s'abaissa légèrement. Ma main gauche s'aventura sur mon visage aussi humide de larmes que celui de Gabrielle.

-Regulus !

Ce nom résonna dans ma tête creuse. Étrangement, il me parut inconnu.

Mon esprit s'embrouillait. J'avais l'impression que le décor vacillait. Il me semblait me couper du monde. Mon ventre se tordit désagréablement. Je palis. Un cri si faible que je l'entendis а peine s'échappa de ma gorge. Je ne pouvais, je ne pouvais, je ne pouvais pas !

-Regulus.

Le ton de Bellatrix devenait menaçant.

-Non, murmurai-je, la voix cassée.

-Regulus, si dans cinq minutes cette gamine respire encore, je m'en occuperai personnellement. Et après ce sera ton tour. Alors, tu as intérêt а accélérer le mouvement !

Les petites mains de Gabrielle tordaient nerveusement sa chemise de nuit.

Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure comme si elle s'empêchait de faire le moindre bruit.

-Regulus, quatre minutes.

Je respirai profondément. Mon cœur s'affolait. C'était elle ou moi.

-Trois minutes.

Je relevais et rebaissais. Je secouai la tête, tentant de m'éclaircir les idées.

-Il te faut juste dire deux mots. Est-ce si difficile ? Il y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne comprennes pas dans l'ordre ? Deux minutes.

Gabrielle me regarda droit dans les yeux, suppliante.

Je resserrai nerveusement mes doigts autour de ma baguette. Je tremblais comme une feuille. Il fallait que je le fasse. Je devais y arriver. Je n'avais pas le choix.

-Plus qu'une minute, mon cher cousin.

Ma mâchoire se contracta. Gabrielle se tendit.

-_Avada Kedavra_ !

Un éclair vert. Le corps de Gabrielle se détendit et glissa doucement le long du mur.

Je l'avais fait. J'avais tué cette petite fille. Je ne pouvais le croire. L'information semblait ne pas vouloir atteindre mon cerveau. Mais pourtant, c'était la vérité.

Les joues roses de la fillette se décolorèrent et devinrent aussi blanches que la neige. Je devinais que son corps était déjà froid. Ses yeux clairs étaient écarquillés par la peur, mais vides. Horriblement vides.

Bellatrix vint devant moi, me cachant la vue de Gabrielle. Le visage impassible, elle me tendit un objet. Je baissai les yeux. C'était un masque de Mangemort. Mon masque, а présent. J'étais entièrement accepté. J'avais fait mes preuves.

-Il t'en a fallu du temps, mais c'est fait. La prochaine fois, sois plus direct, me dit Bellatrix, indifférente.

Hésitant, je pris le masque immaculé. J'en ressentais du dégoût au plus profond de moi. J'avais envie de le fracasser contre le mur. De hurler. De vomir.

Mon regard tomba sur le cadavre de l'enfant. Sur son visage, du même blanc que celui de mon masque.

Ma main moite se desserra autour de ma baguette. Lentement, elle me glissa entre les doigts. Elle tomba sur le plancher dans un léger bruit.


	9. Chapter 9

_J'ai mis énormément de temps et en suis désolée. Mais ça risque d'être comme ça un bout de temps. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre IX : Au Bord du Gouffre**

Le monde qui m'entourait ne semblait plus exister. J'avais l'impression d'être prisonnier dans un autre univers que celui qui m'était connu. Le nouveau était vide, sombre et froid. Le néant. Aucun son ne me parvenait. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient. Même en regardant autour de moi, je ne voyais rien. À part ce vide, ce froid, ces ténèbres. J'étais seul et vulnérable en ce monde. Pourtant, nulle peur ne m'habitait. Je ne ressentais rien. Rien, hormis ce terrible vide.

Mes jambes tremblaient, soutenaient mon poids avec peine. J'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres. Ma tête tournait. Ma peau restait moite. Ma gorge, quant à elle, était sèche. Mes mains pendaient de chaque côté de mon corps, flasques et inertes. Mes yeux fixaient le vide. Mes joues me semblaient humides. Avais-je pleuré ? Mes dents claquaient. J'avais froid. En moi.

Inconsciemment, mes pas me ramenèrent chez moi. Quand je fus face à la porte d'entrée, je me figeai un instant avant de l'ouvrir d'une main tremblante. Le grincement lugubre que cet acte engendra résonna dans le hall. Tout était sombre. Seul un rai de lumière en provenance du petit salon face à la cuisine me permettait de voir où je mettais les pieds.

Je m'agrippai à la rampe de l'escalier. Je venais d'avoir un bref vertige. J'ouvris les yeux que je venais de fermer et vis deux escaliers. Je battis des paupières et ma vue redevint normale avec un seul et unique escalier face à moi. Je desserrai ma prise sur la rampe et m'apprêtais à m'engager sur les marches quand la voix de Mère m'interpella.

-Regulus, tu rentres bien tard.

-Du moment que je rentre c'est le principal, non ? Répliquai-je d'une voix pâteuse.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Père qui se penchait sur son fauteuil pour me voir, abandonnant son journal. Il m'observait sans ciller, les sourcils froncés. Mal à l'aise devant cette insistance, je détournai les yeux, fis en sorte que mes cheveux cachent mon visage. Je marmonnai un « bonsoir » et montai d'un pas lourd les marches.

Arrivé à l'étage, je me traînai plus que je ne marchai à ma chambre. Jamais la distance entre le palier et ma chambre ne me parut si longue, si interminable. J'avais l'impression que j'allais tomber à chacun de mes pas. Enfin, j'atteignis mon objectif et me laissai tomber sur le lit. La couche sembla tanguer un instant sous moi puis se stabilisa.

Un frisson me parcourut. Je posai ma main sur mon front. Il était brûlant et moite. Mes cheveux aussi suintaient de transpiration. Malgré le dégoût que cela m'inspirait, je me forçai à ravaler la bile qui remontait au fond de ma gorge. Je fermai les yeux et un bref sanglot m'échappa. Ma respiration devenait haletante, courte, précipitée. Elle sifflait désagréablement entre mes dents.

Combien de temps restais-je ainsi ? Je ne savais.

Finalement, je me relevai lentement, précautionneusement. Je m'assis sur le bord du lit, le regard fixé sur le sol. Je devais ressembler à quelqu'un qui était sur le point de sauter d'une falaise. Je clignai des yeux et redressai la tête.

Face à moi, mon reflet me renvoyait mon regard dans la glace de ma penderie. Je grimaçai à cette vue. À présent je comprenais pourquoi mon père m'avait dévisagé. Mon apparence était plus proche de celle d'un Inferius que de celle d'un être vivant. Mon teint autrefois blanc était devenu grisâtre. Des cernes violacés soulignaient profondément mes yeux. Ma chevelure noire, sans forme ni volume, tombait de chaque côté de ma figure, filasse. Jamais je n'avais eu l'air aussi pitoyable. C'était à peine si je me reconnaissais moi-même.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Elle était si sèche que j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait se craqueler sous la pression de mes dents.

Ma respiration était de plus en plus saccadée. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici. Pas dans cette chambre. Cette chambre si anodine, sans autre décoration que son papier peint vert. Dans un coin, une peluche traînait. Cette chambre appartenait à un adolescent innocent, non souillé. J'étais un assassin. Du sang tachait à jamais mes mains. Ma place n'était plus ici. Je devais partir. Mais où ?

Les pavés du Chemin de Traverse étaient humides et glissants. Mes jambes tremblaient toujours. Plusieurs fois je manquais de tomber. Les rues étaient de plus en plus sombres et étroites. J'atteignis une ruelle. Je m'y enfonçai. Je m'apprêtai à frapper à une porte, mais me ravisai. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Comment réagirait-il ? Surtout après ce que je venais de faire.

Le visage tourmenté de la petite fille me revint nettement. J'eus l'impression de recevoir un coup de couteau dans le ventre.

Un nouveau haut-le-cœur me vint. Je m'écartai précipitamment du porche. Je me penchai dans un recoin de mur à quelques mètres et vomis. Quand j'eus fini, je restai penché, à bout de force. Mes tremblements me frappèrent de plus belle. Je m'appuyai sur le mur. Le goût âpre qui imprégnait ma bouche me donnait la nausée. Je faillis rendre à nouveau mais parvins à me retenir.

-Regulus ?

La voix de Severus me fit sursauter. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Il m'observait, les sourcils froncés, la mine inquiète. Lentement, il s'approcha de moi. Ses yeux parcoururent mon visage au teint cendré. Il s'aperçut de mes tremblements. À mon soulagement, il ne posa aucune question. Il me tendit son bras. Je m'y appuyai. Et il me guida jusque chez lui.

Son appartement était petit et ne comportait presque aucun meuble. Mais je m'y sentais mieux que dans la grande et froide demeure des Black.

En douceur, il me fit asseoir sur son lit. Le sommier grinça sous moi. Severus s'installa à mes côtés. Je compris à son regard que je devais m'expliquer. Je m'humectai les lèvres, pris une inspiration et commençai :

-Hier soir, j'ai eu ma première mission, fis-je lentement, la gorge sèche. Chez des Moldus.

Severus me regardait sans ciller, le visage inexpressif. Je détournai le regard, préférant observer mes mains. Fines, blanches, tranchant sur le tissu noir de ma robe. Qui aurait pu deviner que ces mains étaient celles d'un assassin ?

Je ne parvins pas à continuer. Voyant que je ne parlerais plus, Severus intervint.

-Qui as-tu dû tuer ?

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Un moment s'écoula avant que je ne réponde.

-La petite fille. Elle ne devait avoir que cinq ans. Tu as déjà dû tuer des enfants, toi ?

-Non, pas encore, avoua Severus. Mais une femme enceinte, oui.

-Ce n'est pas normal. On ne devrait pas avoir à faire ça. Même pour sauvegarder la pureté du sang, voire pour sauver les sorciers. C'est...

Ma voix se brisa. J'enfouis ma figure au creux de mes mains. Je refoulai les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux. Doucement, je m'extirpai de mon refuge manuel.

-On n'aurait pas dû en arriver là, soufflai-je.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi, répliqua durement Severus. À une guerre sans sang ?

-Non ! Mais pas à un massacre d'innocents ! Cette petite ne m'avait rien fait et je l'ai tuée !

-Tu n'avais pas le choix, me rappela Severus.

-Que j'aie eu ou non le choix ne change rien au fait que j'ai tué une gosse de cinq ans. Parce qu'on m'a dit de le faire ! _Parce que c'était une Cracmole !_

Ma voix montait dans les aigus. Elle devenait hystérique. Semblable à celle de Bellatrix. Brutalement, les pleurs que j'avais réussi à contrôler jusque là m'échappèrent. J'éclatai en sanglots.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de devenir ? Me lamentai-je. Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais me regarder à nouveau dans un miroir un jour. Si tu savais comme je me déteste !

Severus eut un rictus ironique.

-Sûrement autant que _moi_ je _me_ déteste.

Je reniflai et essuyai les larmes qui inondaient mes joues. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air pitoyable. Je hoquetais encore un peu tandis que je tentais de me reprendre.

-Regulus, murmura Severus. Je ne te ferais pas le coup du « je te l'avais bien dit ».

-Là, tu es juste en train de le faire d'une manière détournée.

-C'est vrai.

-Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Severus. On a suivi la mauvaise personne.

-Tu regrettes ?

Severus et moi nous nous regardions en silence. Puis...

-Évidemment. Mais que peut-on faire maintenant ? Rien, Regulus. Il est trop tard. Soit on tue soit on se fait tuer. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais, moi, j'ai déjà fait mon choix. De toute façon, quand on regarde les personnes qu'on doit tuer, on se dit qu'elles ne valent pas la peine qu'on meurt pour elles.

-Quoi ? Fis-je, le souffle coupé.

-Je suis désolé mais quand tu vois Potter ou ton frère, ça ne donne vraiment pas envie de te battre pour qu'ils survivent.

-Severus, il y a une différence entre des chamailleries entre adolescents et des meurtres, murmurai-je, lentement. A part de simples moqueries, ils ne t'ont pas fait grand chose.

-Pas fait grand chose ? S'étrangla Severus. Ton frère a failli me tuer ! Potter m'a humilié Merlin sait combien de fois !

-Tu n'étais pas une victime innocente, Severus. Toi aussi, tu leur en as fait baver.

-Il fallait bien que je me défende ! Ce sont eux qui ont commencé ! Ne me dis pas que tu es de leur côté ! Je te signale au passage qu'ils sont loin d'être aussi innocents et purs qu'une licorne qui vient de naître !

-EN TOUT CAS, ILS LE SONT PLUS QUE NOUS !

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais levé et avait haussé le ton. Je haletais, les yeux débordants de larmes. J'avais les nerfs à vifs, j'avais craqué. Que dire de plus ? Cependant, cette petite crise avait eu le mérite de faire fermer son bec à Severus. À présent, il baissait même les yeux. Il ne pouvait nier que j'avais raison.

Le silence qui s'installait était si pesant que je pouvais presque le toucher. C'était insupportable. Je repris la parole.

-Severus.

Il releva les yeux vers moi. Son visage gardait sa froideur et son impassibilité habituelles.

-Si... si on m'ordonne à nouveau... de tuer... je ne pense pas que j'y arriverais, Severus. J'en suis sûr. Je ne pourrai pas.

-C'est bien ce que je craignais.

Sa voix était si faible que je l'entendis à peine.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Sanglotai-je.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Si tu n'obéis pas, tu meurs. Si tu fuis, le Seigneur des Ténèbres te retrouvera – Il retrouve toujours les traîtres – et Il te tuera.

-Je suis dans une impasse, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai plus qu'à faire mon testament ?

-Je n'en sais rien ! Je n'en sais rien, Regulus ! Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Tu penses que je passe mon temps à essayer de trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans me faire prendre ?

-J'avais besoin de parler et tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance, Severus ! Je ne peux plus me supporter, je veux mourir et en même temps l'idée me terrifie ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Je suis complètement perdu ! Tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas me laisser affronter ça tout seul ! De m'écouter au moins !

Je me laissai tomber à genoux sur le sol. Des larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux. Recroquevillé à terre, je pleurais comme un enfant.

Je sentis quelque chose de chaud s'enrouler autour de mes épaules. C'était Severus qui me prenait dans ses bras. Doucement, je me laissais aller contre lui. Il me laissa pleurer de tout mon saoul sur son épaule. Juste une présence, une chaleur humaine, c'était toujours cela le prix et cela faisait toujours du bien.

-Severus, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? J'ai l'impression que ma vie est fichue.

-Tu dramatises un peu là.

-Elle a changé en tout cas. Je ne serai plus le même maintenant. Rien ne sera plus pareil.

-Tout a changé quand tu as décidé de rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout a commencé là, Regulus. Ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière n'en est que le résultat. Quand tu acceptes la Marque, tu t'enfermes dans un cercle vicieux. Et j'ai bien peur que la seule façon de s'en sortir soit la mort.

Je poussai un soupir. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule, fermai les yeux alors que ma main agrippait sa robe. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Pas encore ! La mort me faisait peur.

Que se passait-il ensuite ? Les meurtriers étaient-ils punis ? Et les bons récompensés ? Ou alors la mort, n'était-ce que le néant ? Je ne le savais pas et c'était cela qui me faisait si peur. Que m'arriverait-il quand je mourrais ?

Auparavant, je ne m'étais jamais posé la question. Pour moi, la mort frappait les autres, pas moi. Mais maintenant que j'avais vu la mort en face, que je l'avais donnée, je ne pouvais plus l'ignorer.

Je serrai plus fort la robe de Severus entre mes doigts comme si ce simple geste allait me retenir et que la mort n'allait alors pas m'enlever de ce monde.

-Regulus.

La voix de Severus me réveilla. J'avais l'impression de sortir d'un rêve.

-Il faut que tu rentres. Tes parents vont s'inquiéter.

Cela, ce n'était pas sûr. Mais je devais admettre qu'il avait raison. Je devais rentrer chez moi. Je n'avais que trop traîner ici. De plus, il était bientôt l'heure pour Severus d'aller travailler et je ne pouvais rester ici seul toute la journée.

À regret, je le lâchai. Lentement, avec son aide, je me relevai.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Me proposa t-il.

-Non, ça ira. Je vais transplaner.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui. Au revoir Severus.

Je reculai de quelques pas et, dans un claquement sec comme celui d'un fouet, je disparus de l'appartement.


	10. Chapter 10

_De nouveau, la fic pourra être mise à jour toutes les semaines. J'ai fini de l'écrire. Merci à Eledor pour sa correction ! (Oui, j'ai changé de bêta, l'autre est en vacances pour une durée indéterminée.)_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre X : L'Appel du Destin**

Était-ce moi ou le lit tanguait et tournoyait sous moi ? Ma chambre semblait se déformer. Les murs, le plafond et le sol autrefois droits se tordaient, s'arrondissaient, se courbaient. Mon front était moite.

Cette semaine avait été affreuse.

La journée, je supportais assez bien. J'évitais d'y penser. J'écoutais sans les comprendre les conversations autour de moi. Je ne participais pas. Je me contentais d'être physiquement présent. Mon cerveau tournait à vide. Je ne mangeais plus ou peu. Je ne pouvais que me voir maigrir. De jour en jour, la plus simple action me semblait plus difficile que jamais. Je me mourrais. Oui, je pense que c'était cela.

Mais le pire restait la nuit. Rien à l'extérieur ne pouvait me distraire de mes tourments intérieurs. La Scène dansait sous mes paupières closes. La fièvre me prenait. Des maux de tête ou d'estomacs m'assaillaient. Tout cela allait et venait librement. Quant à la culpabilité, elle restait mon pire fardeau.

Ne pouvais-je pas tout simplement oublier ? Tenter une nouvelle vie ? Hélas, non. Son visage, sa mise à mort me poursuivait où que j'aille, quoi que je fasse. J'étais moi-même prisonnier de mes fantômes. Ce cauchemar ne finirait-il donc jamais ?

Cette nuit-là, j'avais atteint le summum de mon mal être. Je ne parvenais pas à trouver le sommeil. J'avais déjà usé des dernières portions de potion de sommeil et, dans mon état, je n'osais pas en refaire.

J'avais rejeté mes couvertures au bout du lit. J'étais en sueur alors que nous étions en plein mois d'octobre. Torse nu, je craignais le moment où j'aurais à nouveau froid. Allongé sur le flan, j'observais sans les voir les ombres qui se formaient sur les murs en une danse saccadée. Mes genoux étaient repliés douloureusement contre ma poitrine comme pour me protéger. Mais ce que je voulais fuir n'était pas physique et cette maigre barrière ne valait rien dans ce cas. Régulièrement, je passais ma langue sèche sur mes lèvres gercées, ne faisant ainsi qu'empirer la situation. Même mes yeux me brûlaient dès le moindre mouvement de paupières. Une goutte de sueur coulait le long de mon dos.

Un soudain frisson de froid me secoua. Je me recroquevillai davantage si c'était possible. Claquai des dents. La chair de poule parcourut toute ma peau. L'humidité de mon épiderme empira les choses. D'un geste tremblant, je tâtonnai vers ma couverture que je parvins après moult efforts à remonter sur moi. Je m'y enfonçai comme si elle était un cocon qui me protégerait.

Une lumière pâle et métallique s'insinua entre les rideaux de velours vert. L'aube. Ma tête autant que mes paupières étaient lourdes et douloureuses. Je n'avais pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Il avait fallu que le soleil se lève pour que je sente enfin la délicieuse torpeur du sommeil envahir mes membres et mon esprit. J'avais l'impression de sombrer dans un puits sans fond. Que c'était bon ! Ce noir, ce vide. Si la mort était semblable, elle serait mon refuge. Mais j'ignorais ce qu'était la mort et j'étais trop lâche pour avoir ma réponse.

_Un mur nu... Dans une caverne... Une odeur de sel... Un bruit de vague... Le mur se rapprochait... La pierre était grossièrement taillée... Le mur si près... Du sang coulait mollement sur la pierre... Le mur avait disparu... Un lac souterrain... Il faisait si sombre... Si froid... Une étrange lueur verte se reflétait sur les parois et le lac... Un îlot... Si loin... Au centre du lac... Un cliquètement de chaînes... Sur la berge, un bateau sorti des eaux s'échoua... Petit à petit, il glissa sur les flots calmes... Trop calmes... Ils semblaient morts... L'îlot plus proche à présent... Sur l'îlot... Un bassin au long pied trônait au centre... La lumière venait de là... Un liquide étincelait au creux du récipient... Si lumineux, si clair, si dangereux... Il sentait la mort... Une coupe d'argent ouvragée y plongea sans l'ombre d'une hésitation... Quelque chose de froid et humide coulait dans ma gorge qui pourtant se desséchait horriblement vite... C'était douloureux... Le liquide disparaissait lentement mais sûrement, mettant à jour un bijou... Un médaillon frappé aux armes de Serpentard... Le mal en suintait... Impressionnant, intimidant, fascinant, froid... Si semblable à l'aura du Seigneur des Ténèbres... La même aura... Impossible et pourtant... Le médaillon, si lourd, si froid, quitta sa demeure.  
_  
J'ouvris les yeux. Les rayons du soleil m'aveuglèrent. Mon bras couvrit mon visage. Je grimaçai.

Cette vision était la plus étrange que j'aie jamais eue. Car elles n'avaient pas disparu. Heureusement, le mal qu'elles engendraient au début s'était progressivement éteint. Comme s'il avait juste fallu attendre que mon esprit s'habitue à elles. Tout comme moi. Je m'étais fait à l'idée et avais pris l'habitude de les ignorer. Je ne voulais pas changer ma vie pour elles. Je ne voulais pas de ce don. Seul Severus savait et c'était mieux ainsi.

Quand je repensais à cette vision, des frissons d'appréhension me parcouraient de part et d'autre. Elle n'était pas comme les autres. Peu importait. J'allais l'ignorer, comme les autres. Pourtant. C'était comme une petite voix qui me soufflait, suppliait de faire le contraire. Je la chassai et quittai mon lit.

Quand j'enfilai ma robe, je ne pus que constater avec horreur les conséquences de mon état d'esprit. Plus que jamais le vêtement pendait lamentablement sur mes épaules trop menues. Le tissu touchait avec peine ma peau. Je nageais dedans pour ainsi dire. Après plusieurs essais vains, je réussis à rétrécir ma robe et elle fut à ma nouvelle taille.

Même ma magie devenait difficile à exécuter, parfois capricieuse. De ma vie, de mon corps, de mon âme à mes pouvoirs, je ne contrôlais plus rien. À ma plus grande horreur.

Encore une fois, je fus ailleurs toute la journée. On devait répéter plusieurs fois la même chose pour que j'en saisisse l'idée et puisse y répondre d'une voix absente et monocorde.

Amorphes, mes doigts glissaient sur les touches du piano sans les enfoncer ou pas suffisamment. Même les plumes tremblaient entre eux et ne purent tracer aucun mot lisible. Quant à ma baguette, je n'osai la sortir de ma poche.

Quand j'étais seul, mes yeux me brûlaient. Une boule étreignait ma gorge. Des larmes inondaient copieusement mes joues maigres.

L'Enfer et ma vie ne faisaient plus qu'un, à mon plus grand malheur.

_Un mur nu... Du sang coulait mollement sur la pierre... Un îlot... Si loin... Au centre du lac... Un bassin au long pied trônait au centre... Un médaillon frappé aux armes de Serpentard... _

Ces images me hantaient chaque nuit. En réalité, celles où je parvenais à gagner le sommeil. Le médaillon semblait gravé dans ma rétine. Quoique je regarde, je voyais l'ombre du terrible bijou s'y refléter. Mes mains étaient froides et seule la présence du médaillon semblait pouvoir les réchauffer. C'était idiot. Peut-être devenais-je fou ?

_Le mal en suintait... Impressionnant, intimidant, fascinant, froid... Si semblable à l'aura du Seigneur des Ténèbres... La même aura... _

Malgré ma volonté d'oublier cette vision, cette impression de retrouver mon Maître en ce médaillon m'intriguait. Comment l'aura d'un homme pouvait-elle se dégager d'un objet ?

Les lourds et poussiéreux livres de mes ancêtres pesaient dans mes mains faibles mais déterminées. Je devais savoir. C'était presque vital. La concentration que demandaient mes recherches éloignait mon esprit de mes tourments.

Je fronçai et remuai le nez pour m'empêcher d'éternuer sur les précieux grimoires. Jamais je n'avais lu autant en si peu de temps. Le parchemin des pages craquait sous mes doigts, me rappelant leur fragilité et leur ancienneté.

Horcruxe, Horcruxe. Ce mot dansait et troublait mon esprit. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions possibles. Le médaillon de Serpentard était l'Horcruxe du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voilà d'où il tenait sa prétention d'être immortel. Horcruxe. Il avait mutilé sa propre âme. Un frisson de dégoût me prit à cette pensée. L'immortalité ne me tentait pas le moins du monde malgré ma peur de la mort. Je souffrais trop de cette vie pour la poursuivre éternellement. Peut-être était-ce à cause de cela que je ne parvenais pas à comprendre un tel geste. À mes yeux, il représentait un sacrilège. Le pire.

La peur me submergea comme un seau d'eau glacée versé sur moi. Et s'il apprenait que je savais la vérité ? Il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il passe outre. Il me tuerait, c'était certain. Je m'étais promis d'ignorer mes visions. J'avais cédé à ma curiosité. J'allais payer. _La curiosité tue le chat_, récita une voix moqueuse en moi.

Couché sur le dos, les yeux rivés au plafond, la respiration haletante, j'attendais que Morphée veuille bien de moi en son refuge. Mes pensées s'agitaient et étaient hypnotisées par ce que je venais d'apprendre. Je ne m'endormirais pas. Du moins pas naturellement.

Résigné, je sortis du tiroir de ma table de nuit une fiole de potion. Je l'avalai d'un trait et me recouchai. Très vite, mes pensées se turent et les ténèbres m'envahirent.

_Le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore... Les portraits restaient silencieux. _

Dumbledore leva les yeux vers la silhouette sombre assise face à lui. La tête baissée, l'homme avait le regard fixe. Ses yeux semblaient vides de toute vie.

-Vous-Savez-Qui compte attaquer les Potter à la fin de la semaine. Il en veut aussi après les McKinnon, mais j'ignore quand il attaquera, disait-il d'une voix sans ton.

-Bien, soupirait Dumbledore, le visage las. Je vais les prévenir et les mettre à l'abri. Rien d'autre ?

-Igor Karkaroff est bien Mangemort. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, mais n'ai aucune preuve.

-Au moins, l'Ordre saura qu'il faut s'en méfier. L'idéal serait de garder un oeil sur lui, mais c'est risqué. Aucune attaque de prévue ?

-Pas pour le moment. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est obsédé par les Potter. Je m'étonne qu'il n'ait pas oublié les McKinnon avec tout ça.

-Ce sera donc tout pour aujourd'hui. Allez vite le rejoindre avant qu'il se doute de quelque chose.  
  
-SEVERUS ! Hurlai-je dans mon sommeil. 

J'étais prostré au creux de mon lit. Mon visage restait enfoui dans mon oreiller pour y étouffer mes plaintes. Mes yeux étaient tant écarquillés que je m'étonnai presque du fait qu'ils ne quittaient pas mes orbites. Je tentai de me ressaisir. Je devais me calmer.

Essayer de ne penser à rien, respirer à fond puis reprendre un rythme normal. Enfin.

Severus. Qu'avais-tu fait, Severus ? Et toi qui disais que trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres était signer son arrêt de mort. Qu'appelais-tu ce que je venais de voir ?

_Quand tu acceptes la Marque, tu t'enfermes dans un cercle vicieux. Et j'ai bien peur que la seule façon de s'en sortir soit la mort._ N'était-ce point tes paroles ? I_l retrouve toujours les traîtres_, m'avais-tu dit. Oh, pitié ! J'espérais tant qu'un jour tu ne me ferais pas le coup du « faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais ». Mais, hélas, encore une fois, mes espérances étaient déçues.

S'était-ce déjà produit au moins ? Ce n'était pas sûr. Mais il était certain que cela allait arriver. Et quand cela arriverait, que t'arriverait-il ? Combien de temps se passerait-il avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne découvre ta trahison ? Quel châtiment réservait-il aux traîtres ? Et pire aux espions ?

Tu ne le sauras jamais, mais, à cet instant, j'ai tremblé pour toi plus que je n'aie jamais tremblé de toute ma vie.

Je devais faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Je devais te sauver. Une pensée me vint. L'Horcruxe.


	11. Chapter 11

_Voici le nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard. Aucune correctrice ne donne de nouvelles. Donc, je l'ai corrigé moi-même. J'espère ne pas avoir oublié de fautes ; désolée si c'est le cas. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre XI : Au Coeur du Gouffre**

Je devais récupérer l'Horcruxe du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je devais tout faire pour le détruire avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à Severus. Avec cet Horcruxe, il est invincible. Mais sans Dumbledore serait en mesure de le vaincre.

Le lendemain matin, je faisais les cent pas dans ma chambre. Mon coeur battait à la chamade. Je devais agir le plus vite possible avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. L'idéal serait d'aller chercher l'Horcruxe aujourd'hui. Rien qu'en y pensant, j'avais le vertige.

« Allez, Regulus allez », me soufflait une petite voix en moi. « Va chercher cet Horcruxe, signe ton arrêt de mort. File à l'abattoir. »

Un violent tremblement me prit. Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit. Assis sur le bord, je regardais mes pieds. Mon visage était dénué de toute émotion. Je me sentait si vide.

_Un mur nu... Dans une caverne... Une odeur de sel... Un bruit de vague... _

L'Horcruxe devait donc se trouvait dans une caverne près de la mer. Mais ce n'était pas avec ce genres d'indices que je trouverais rapidement l'Horcruxe. Les cavernes au bord de la mer, ce n'était pas ce qui manquait en Grande Bretagne.

Mais cela ne m'empêcherait pas de transplaner. Si j'avais bien le lieu en tête, je pouvais y aller, même sans savoir sa localisation exacte.

Maintenant il y avait le problème de la potion.

_Un bassin au long pied trône au centre... La lumière venait de là... Un liquide étincelait au creux du récipient... Si lumineux, si clair, si dangereux... Il sentait la mort... Une coupe d'argent ouvragée y plongea sans l'ombre d'une hésitation... Quelque chose de froid et humide coulait dans ma gorge qui pourtant se desséchait horriblement vite... C'était douloureux..._

Un poison dont j'ignorais l'existence. Je ne pouvais espérer créer un antidote. Et apparemment le seul moyen de pouvoir s'emparer du médaillon était de vider le bassin en buvant le poison. Il était hors de question que j'empoisonne quelqu'un d'autre à ma place.

Combien de temps fallait-il pour que le poison tue ? Aurais-je suffisamment de temps pour détruire ou au moins pour mettre l'Horcruxe à l'abri ?

Si par miracle, je parvenait à détruire l'Horcruxe, je ne serais jamais de taille à tuer le Seigneur des ténèbres. Et il retrouvait toujours les traîtres et les faisait payer de la pire manière. Si j'échouais à voler l'Horcruxe, je mourrais. Si je parvenais à fuir, mon Maître me retrouverait et je mourrais. Dans toutes les situations, je périrais. Alors, l'idéal était de mourir sans trop souffrir. Le poison ferait l'affaire. En espérant que j'aurais le temps de mettre l'Horcruxe à l'abri.

Dumbledore. Dumbledore saurait détruire l'Horcruxe et ne craignait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais comment lui faire parvenir le médaillon ? Par hibou, tout simplement. Oui, je prendrais un hibou avec moi à la caverne. Je boirais le poison, je prendrais le médaillon, le donnerais à l'oiseau et lui ordonnerais de l'apporter à Dumbledore. Oui, j'allais faire cela.

Je ne voulais pas souffrir. Ou alors le moins possible.

Mais je ne partirais pas sans laisser de trace. Je voulais qu'on se souvienne de moi. C'était tout ce que je voulais qu'on ne m'oublie pas. Et surtout la seule bonne action que je ferais au cours de ma courte et misérable vie. Ma dernière volonté. Que plus tard on se dise : Regulus Black avait existé et il n'était pas si lâche qu'on pouvait le penser. Quoique, choisir une mort facile n'était-ce pas une preuve de lâcheté ? Je ne voulais pas affronter les conséquences de mes actes et fuyais en me laissant mourir. Une lâcheté déguisé en héroïsme. Du moment que quelqu'un pense encore à moi au delà de la mort, ce qu'il pensait m'importait peu finalement.

Cette odeur de mer, je la connaissais. Je regardai autour de moi. La caverne, au fond le mur nu. Exactement que dans ma vision. Oui, c'était là. Je ne m'étais pas trompé. J'inspirai profondément pour me donner un semblant de courage et m'avançai vers mon destin. Le mur n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Comment l'ouvrir ?

_Du sang coulait mollement sur la pierre... Le mur avait disparu..._

Du sang. Il fallait faire couler son sang sur le mur. Je sortis ma baguette, anticipant la douleur future. Un léger sort de coupure et, tel de l'eau dans un ruisseau, le sang courut sur ma main, envahissant ma ligne de vie. Le coeur battant, je posai ma main à plat sur le mur. Le sang s'écoula dessus. Une arcade apparut, ouvrant vers l'intérieur de la grotte et le sombre lac. Tout se passait comme prévu. C'était même trop facile.

_Au Seigneur des ténèbres,_

Légèrement hésitant, je m'approchai doucement.

Ma chouette lapone que je transportais dans sa cage eut un mouvement brusque des ailes. Je faillis lâcher la cage tant j'étais surpris. Elle qui n'avait pas même fait le moindre bruit jusqu'à présent s'agitait plus que jamais. Je lui jetai un regard surpris. De ses grands yeux ambrés, elle fixait le lac visiblement effrayée. À mon tour, je regardai les eaux calmes, trop calmes. Elles étaient si sombres, noires presque. Aucune ride à la surface. Hypnotisé par cette immobilité morbide, je me penchai malgré les protestations de ma chouette. Il y avait quelque chose dans le lac. Un éclat blanchâtre attira mon regard. Une main inerte et pâle comme la mort flottait entre deux eaux. Une sueur froide coulait dans mon dos. Un Inferius. Je m'écartai vivement de la berge.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait placé des Inferi pour garder l'Horcruxe. Agiraient-ils quand je prendrais la barque ? Quand je boirais le poison ? Quand je prendrais le médaillon ? Je savais que c'était trop facile.

Surveillant le lac des yeux, je tâtonnais un peu partout pour trouver le fameux bateau qui me mènerait sur l'îlot. Où était-il ?

L'île, de là où j'étais, je la voyais distinctement. Le bassin engendrait la seule lumière et attirait le regard plus que les Inferi. Ce qui était sûrement le but.

Où était cette maudite barque ? Je commençais à paniquer. Heureusement que je ne faisais pas cela tous les jours où j'aurais de sérieux problèmes cardiaques. Mon coeur battait à la chamade comme s'il tentait de sortir de ma poitrine.

_Je sais que je ne serais plus de ce monde_

_bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci_

Maintenant je commençais vraiment à paniquer. J'avais posé ma chouette affolée pour avoir mes deux mains libres pour poursuivre ma recherche. Je jetai quelques sorts mais rien ne changea. Soudain, je repérai un acte de magie. Je m'approchai de la source. Je faillis éclater de rire tant que j'étais soulagé. J'avais enfin trouvé le bateau. Avec des gestes fébriles, j'attrapai la chaîne et tirai. La barque jaillit des flots.

Je repris mon oiseau. Il tentait de s'échapper. Les cadavres le terrifiaient. La cage était tombé sur le côté et avait roulé. Je lançai un _silencio _sur l'animal ne supportant plus ses cris. Le silence macabre de la grotte revint. Je casai la cage près de la proue du bateau et ce dernier s'avança de lui-même sur le lac.

Craintif, j'observais les Inferi caché dans l'eau. Ils n'eurent aucun mouvement. Étaient-ce vraiment des Inferi ou de simples cadavres ? Ce doute commença à s'insinuer dans mon esprit. Non, je devais rester prudent. Peut-être était-ce un piège.

Ma chouette était toujours autant agitée, même plus. Je ne pus m'empêcher de féliciter mentalement ma mère de prendre toujours les objets les plus chers sur le marché. La cage, bien qu'un peu cabossée, tenait très bien le coup sous les assaut du volatile.

L'île s'approchait dangereusement.

_mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi_

_qui ai découvert votre secret. _

Quand la barque toucha la pierre de l'îlot, il y eut un léger choc.

Je restai encore à bord. Je tentai de calmer mon coeur et mes tremblements. J'avais tellement peur. Mes mains étaient si moites que quand je repris ma cage je crus qu'elle allait me glisser entre les doigts.

Les jambes mal assurée, je me levai enfin et quittai le bateau. Mes pas hésitants claquaient sur le sol et le son se répercutait dans toute la grotte, rebondissant sur les parois.

Ma bouche était sèche et mes dents claquaient ; mais pas de froid.

La chouette devenait infernal. Elle tentait de me pincer, de me griffer à travers les barreaux pour me faire lâcher prise. Indifférent à son agitation, je posai la cage à terre, au pied du bassin. Ainsi, elle ne serait pas loin et je pourrais envoyer l'Horcruxe facilement.

Respirant profondément, je portai toute mon attention sur le bassin et la terrible potion qui reposait à l'intérieur. Elle était aussi verte et flamboyante que ma vision. Ce serait ce simple liquide phosphorescent qui allait bientôt mettre fin à mes jours. Ainsi, il paraissait si insignifiant. On aurait dit de la menthe trop chargée de colorant.

Mes mains moites et tremblantes agrippèrent le bord du bassin. J'aurais pu frôler la potion si une barrière invisible ne m'en empêchait pas. Je connaissais le moyen de la passer et cette solution m'emplissait d'angoisse.

Je ravalai mes pleurs et, d'un coup de baguette, fis apparaître une coupe d'argent semblable à celle de ma vision. Lentement, je l'approchai du liquide. Dans un vague sursaut de cynisme, j'espérais qu'au moins le poison avait bon goût. Un rire chevronnant franchit mes lèvres. Je ne reconnus plus ma voix à ma grande horreur.

_J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe_

_et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrais. _

Sans difficultés, la coupe traversa la barrière et plongea dans la potion. Le liquide glissa dans la coupe et la remplit rapidement. Quand elle fut presque pleine, je la retirai. Je regardai le poison. Je déglutis. Approchai la coupe de mes lèvres. Le froid de l'argent toucha ma bouche. Un frisson de peur et de dégoût s'empara de moi. Mais je sentis très vite la potion pénétrer dans ma bouche puis couler dans ma gorge serrée.

Elle n'avait pas de goût. Semblable à de l'eau, elle était froide. Mais, étrangement, elle ne me désaltérait pas du tout. J'avais même l'impression d'avoir plus soif qu'avant. Je n'y fis pas attention et finis aussi vite que je pouvais la coupe.

Elle se vida enfin. Aucune douleur, juste la gorge un peu sèche. Peut-être fallait-il une plus grande quantité de poison pour qu'il agisse ou tout simplement du temps.

La coupe entra de nouveau en contact avec la potion sans que je ne m'en rende compte vraiment.

L'Horcruxe n'était toujours pas en vu. Je devais continuer. J'espérais que je ne mourrais pas avant que le médaillon ne puisse être attrapé.

Tel un automate, je remplis la coupe, but le liquide, replongea la coupe dans le bassin, la vida dans ma bouche. Combien de fois accomplis-je ces gestes fatals ? Je l'ignorais et ne voulais pas vraiment le savoir. Quelle importance avait le nombre de coupes empoisonnées que je buvais sans ciller ? À mes yeux de moribond, aucune. Seul le fait que j'allais mourir me hantait. Et c'était normal.

_J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir_

J'avais soif, si soif. Cela devenait insupportable. À l'aide de la potion si fraîche, je voulus étancher cette soif. Ce fut pire qu'avant. Dans mon esprit embué, la vérité m'apparut. Tel était le pouvoir de ce poison. Mais pas seulement.

Des cris et des voix résonnaient dans ma tête. Celle de Sirius. Sirius et ma mère se disputant. Sirius m'insultant. Mon père récitant les louanges de l'intelligence de Sirius. Sirius quittant la maison. Ma mère qui ne me trouvait pas à la hauteur de ses espérances. L'indifférence de mon père.

Je devais continuer. Encore une ou deux coupes. L'Horcruxe était à portée de main. Encore un petit peu.

J'avais si soif. C'était une torture.

Sirius criait sur moi, en moi.

J'avalai d'un trait ma nouvelle coupe. Faillis m'étouffer quand le surplus de liquide envahit ma gorge desséchée.

Malgré moi, mon regard fut attiré par l'eau noir à quelques mètres de moi.

J'avais si soif.

Bellatrix riait. Se moquait de moi.

Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Je ne pouvais les en empêcher.

La voix dédaigneuse de Sirius me frappait violemment.

Ma langue était si sèche que j'étais étonné qu'elle ne tomba pas en poussière.

Gabrielle pleurait. Je l'entendais trembler. Bellatrix me criait de la tuer.

Encore une dernière coupe, Regulus. Et ensuite, j'achèverais ce pourquoi j'étais venu. J'enverrais le médaillon à Dumbledore. Ensuite je pourrais boire.

Enhardi par cette pensée, je remplis une dernière fois ma coupe, la vidai rapidement.

J'étais tombé à genoux. Je ne m'en souvenais pas.

Du bout des doigts, je parvins à attraper la chaîne du médaillon. J'étais si proche du but. De mon autre main, je laissai tomber un vieux médaillon semblable à l'Horcruxe qui venait de ma famille.

Personne ne s'occuperait de son absence. Personne ne le portait, ni n'y faisait attention au milieu des autres objets familiaux. Il portait mon ultime message.

En me traînant à moitié à terre, je m'approchais de la cage. Ignorant autant que je pouvais l'eau, je cherchai à tâtons l'ouverture de la cage. Aussitôt la grille ouverte, je plongeai la main et attrapai la chouette avant qu'elle ne fuit.

Elle se débattit avec l'énergie du désespoir. Mes mains étaient si faibles. D'un fort coup de bec, elle se délivra. Tel un fantôme, elle plana au-dessus des flots noirs et morts.

-Non ! Reviens, fis-je d'une voix faible et suppliante.

_que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille_

La chaîne du médaillon était glacée entre mes doigts.

Soif, si soif. De l'eau pitié !

J'avais échoué. Je n'étais vraiment bon à rien.

Le lac infesté d'Inferi semblait plus tentant que jamais.

Mon poing renfermé sur l'Horcruxe, je rampai vers l'eau noir. J'avais tellement soif que les voix de mon passé n'avaient plus de sens pour moi. Encore quelques centimètres et ma soif disparaîtrait. Elle était si proche maintenant. Je tendis la main vers cette eau salvatrice dans mon esprit. Mes yeux croisèrent ceux morts d'un Inferius.

La raison me revint comme un éclair. Je détachai mon regard de l'eau, fouillai dans ma poche et sortis une petite pierre. Un bézoard. Je l'avalai.

Je voulus reculer, mais j'étais toujours attiré comme un aimant vers les flots funestes.

Une petite gorgée ne me ferait aucun mal. Non, cela réveillerait les Inferi. C'était cela le piège perfide. À peine un frôlement, juste pour humidifié les doigts, ils ne le sentiront pas. Non, je devais résister.

Peu à peu, le bézoard fit effet. Ma soif devint beaucoup plus supportable. Je m'éloignai. L'eau ne tentais plus. Soulagé, je serrai l'Horcruxe dans ma paume. Je passai ma langue sèche sur mes lèvres desséchées.

Ma chouette partie, je devais moi-même transporter l'Horcruxe.

Je remontai dans le bateau. Aussitôt, il se remit en mouvement. Les Inferi ne firent aucun mouvement et l'eau resta paisible.

Pourquoi avais-je un bézoard sur moi ? Parce que j'étais lâche. J'avais peur de mourir. J'avais donc pris un antidote à toute sorte de poison. Ralentirait-il seulement les effets ou allaient-ils les annuler ? Du moment que j'avais essayé c'était le principal. Je verrais ce qui ce passerait.

J'atteignis enfin l'autre rive. Je quittai la barque et m'avançai, chancelant, vers la sortie. Le mur s'était renfermé derrière moi. Heureusement, j'avais oublié de me soigner et ma main saignait encore un peu. Suffisamment car l'arcade réapparut. Fiévreux, je sortis de cette maudite grotte. L'air marin me fit du bien. Il me donna un peu de force et je parvins à transplaner chez moi.

Mais y serais-je à l'abri pour autant ?

_vous serrez redevenu mortel._

_R.A.B_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre XII : L'Araignée**

Essoufflé, je m'effondrai sur le plancher. J'étais dans ma chambre. Je serrais le médaillon entre mes doigts tremblants. À genoux, je me laissai tomber en avant, mon front reposé à terre, mon buste contre mes jambes. J'étais à bout de force.

Lentement je dépliai un doigt, puis deux. Au troisième doigt, l'Horcruxe tomba sur le sol dans un son métallique. Je regardai ma main. J'avais tant serré le médaillon que ses formes s'étaient incrustées dans ma peau formant des maillons au creux de mes articulations. Le dessin du serpent en forme de S marquait ma paume. Ma main était rougie et gonflée aux endroits nommés juste avant. Comme si l'Horcruxe m'avait brûlé. Ce qui n'était pas vrai, mais en voyant ma main on aurait pu le penser.

Ma bouche s'asséchait de nouveau. Une simple eau pourrait-elle suffire ? Je me levai et sortis de ma chambre. N'ayant pas le courage de descendre jusqu'à la cuisine, je ne descendis que d'un palier. J'entrai dans la salle de bain, ouvris le robinet sur mes mains tendues. Je recueillis le liquide dans mes paumes et le portai à mes lèvres. Jamais une simple gorgée d'eau ne m'avait fait autant de bien !

Avec une démarche d'automate, je retournai dans ma chambre où l'Horcruxe m'attendait. Il était là, immobile sur la plancher, comme un simple bijou. Il semblait si inoffensif. Comme hypnotisé, je le regardai sans bouger. Enfin, lentement, je me baissai et le pris. Je le glissai dans ma poche sans le regarder. Je devais trouver un moyen de le détruire. Si je l'envoyais à Dumbledore comme je l'avais prévu initialement, on risquait de l'intercepter. Je devais le faire moi-même. Comme j'ignorais ce qui fallait faire pour détruire un Horcruxe, je me décidai à retourner dans la bibliothèque de mon père.

Je me réfugiai à une table coincée entre deux étagères. Je repris le grimoire où j'avais trouvé les informations sur les Horcruxes. Le vieux parchemin craquait sous mes doigts, les rendant plus secs et plus poussiéreux.

J'entendais mon père bougeait de temps à autre dans son bureau qui se situait dans la pièce d'à côté.

Soudain, une vive brûlure me transperça l'avant-bras gauche. Je me mordis la main pour m'empêcher de crier. Des larmes de douleur s'écoulèrent de mes yeux. Mon Maître m'appelait. Devais-je prendre le risque d'y aller ? Et s'il découvrait ce que j'avais en ma possession ? Si je n'y allais pas, il saurait que je l'avais trahis. Mais si j'y allais, je signerais peut-être quand même mon arrêt de mort. C'était trop dangereux. Mais ne pas répondre à son appel l'était tout autant.

La Marque des Ténèbres avait cessé de me faire souffrir. J'avais trop longtemps hésité. Le Seigneur des ténèbres avait-il renoncé ? Avait-il compris que je l'avais trahi ? Certainement. Mon temps était compté. Sans attendre davantage, je me replongeai dans ma lecture. Je devais trouver rapidement un moyen.

Mes mains tremblaient. Et je commençai à m'affoler rapidement.

Il n'y avait rien dans ce maudit livre ! Créer un Horcruxe, si je le voulais, maintenant je pourrais, connaissant presque par coeur le procédé. Mais le détruire n'était pas apparemment dans les projets de l'auteur.

Je me retins de jeter le grimoire à travers la pièce et allai sans perdre une seconde farfouiller dans les étagères.

La porte du hall claqua et me fit violemment sursauter. Qui pouvait bien envie de rendre visite aux Black ?

J'écoutai attentivement les pas qui résonnaient dans la vieille demeure. Ils m'étaient familiers réalisai-je avec effroi. Une démarche féminine. Assurée. La personne connaissait bien les lieux.

La voix de ma mère me parvint.

-Bellatrix ! J'ignorais que tu venais.

-Je passe rapidement, ma tante. Je ne reste pas.

Mon coeur rata quelques battements. Bellatrix était le bourreau préféré du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il l'avait envoyée pour me tuer. Cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Je me levai précipitamment de ma chaise. Où pourrais-je me cacher ? Bellatrix était dans les escaliers, je ne pouvais descendre sans la croiser. J'étais bloqué à cet étage. Ne sachant où aller, je me contentai de me réfugier dans un coin sombre après avoir jeté dans un vieux vase posé à quelques pas l'Horcruxe. Vêtu de ma longue robe noire, si je ne bougeais pas, on ne me verrait peut-être pas. À moins de faire bien attention. J'enfouis mon visage pâle qui tranchait avec la noirceur de mes habits dans mes bras. Mes mains glissèrent dans mes manches. Je ne pouvais qu'attendre et espérer à présent.

La peur est pire qu'un poison. Si l'on ne parvient pas l'arrêter avant qu'elle n'arrive, elle vous prend au piège. Un piège aussi solide et pervers qu'une immense toile d'araignée. Cette toile qui vous emprisonne les membres aussi sûrement que l'esprit. L'araignée qu'est la peur joue avec les fils, fait ce qu'elle veut de vous. Elle vous immobilise de son poison et vous laisse paniquer pour son plaisir, perdre le contrôle qu'elle vous vole. Elle s'en délecte. C'est sa nourriture. Vous êtes sa nourriture, sa force, son énergie. Une fois que vous êtes entrés au contact de sa toile, ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre de peau, vous êtes finis. Aucun échappatoire ne s'ouvre à vous. Seule la volonté de l'araignée peut contrôler l'évolution rapide du poison. Vous n'êtes plus vous, vous êtes la Peur.

Comment sais-je tout cela ? Parce que cette peur panique, cette peur-araignée, je l'ai connue. Et elle était au summum de sa force.

Je la sentais s'infiltrer en moi. Je sentais mes muscles se paralyser, me désobéir, lui appartenir. Je sentais mon esprit s'embrouiller, se vider. Un sanglot s'échappa de ma bouche, mais les autres se turent ma gorge étant trop serrée par la peur pour les laisser passer. Ma paralysie entraînait un froid. Mon corps me semblait si froid, comme mort. Ce froid qui me transperçait de toute part, me faisait souffrir. Il entrait allégrement en moi, gelait mes muscles, ma peau, mes entrailles. Même mes os semblaient se cristalliser sous l'effet de ce froid instance qui n'était que l'effet secondaire du poison. Si je bougeais, je me briserais comme une statue de sel. Je tremblais sous l'effet de ce froid. Je ne pouvais m'échapper. J'étais prisonnier de ce froid. Prisonnier entre les huit pattes de l'araignée. Sa toile et son poison me perdaient. Je pouvais presque l'entendre ricaner derrière moi, se réjouir de me voir si soumis à elle. Je m'étonnais presque de ne pas sentir son souffle sur ma nuque humide de sueur glacée.

Je fermai les yeux. Je voulais tout oublier. Oublier ce monde, me réfugier dans un monde de ténèbres où plus rien ne pouvait me menacer. Un endroit où même cette peur ne pourrait m'atteindre. Un lieu libre des contraintes de tout être humain. Je n'en pouvais plus de subir tout cela. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas laisser la mort me prendre dans la grotte ? Tout aurait été si simple. En réalité, je ne m'étais pas montrer lâche. La vraie lâcheté aurait été de tout abandonner et d'en finir. Comme je regrettais ma folle témérité ! Oui, témérité car le courage était réfléchit au moins.

J'avais peur. J'étais la peur. Je n'entendais même plus Bellatrix. Je n'entendais plus rien. Comme si je ne faisais plus parti de ce monde. J'étais dans un monde où régnait la peur. J'étais dans la toile. Sa toile. Les fils collants s'étaient enroulés autour de mon esprit et le tenaient à la merci de leur maîtresse. L'horrible bête m'avait empoisonné, me coupant tout espoir de retraite.

Comment reprendre contact avec le monde qui était le mien ? Si je restais sous le joug de la peur, je n'aurais aucun moyen de me défendre si Bellatrix me trouvait. Mais mon cerveau tournait à vide. Pris dans un épais brouillard et moi dans la toile, penser était devenu impossible. Je ne pensais qu'à cette peur qui ne cessait de croître.

Je n'étais plus que spectateur de ma chute dans ce monde froid et sourd.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Bellatrix. Menaçante, elle observa la bibliothèque. Elle me cherchait, c'était plus que sûr à présent. Lentement, elle pénétra le lieu sombre et silencieux. Elle connaissais mal la bibliothèque ne jugeant pas nécessaire d'y aller. Le Maître lui apprenait de vive voix tout ce qu'elle avait à savoir et cela la comblait plus que tout. Elle scruta les ombres.

Je me tendis dans la pénombre.

Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres. Un ricanement satisfait s'entendit. Elle m'avait repéré. Ses yeux fous et brûlants me fixaient avec avidité.

-Alors petit Reggy, on voulait se cacher ? Tu as peur, petit Reggy ? disait-elle d'une horrible voix de bébé. Mais le petit Reggy a été très vilain. Il n'est pas venu quand le Maître l'a demandé. Petit Reggy va être puni.

Mes yeux restaient fixés sur elle. Je ne pouvais m'en détacher. Mon esprit me suppliait de fuir mais mon corps refusait de faire le moindre mouvement. J'étais fait comme un rat.

D'une démarche de prédateur, Bellatrix s'approcha doucement de moi comme pour ne pas m'effrayer. Mais je savais qu'en réalité elle savourait ce moment. Elle aimait sentir la peur d'autrui presque autant que la douleur. Surtout quand c'était elle qui la provoquait.

Elle s'arrêta à deux mètres de moi. Ses réjouissances allaient débuter et ma condamnation également.

Elle leva sa baguette. Ses yeux étincelait de joie et de perversité. Elle était tellement excitée par ce qui allait suivre.

Un rayon rouge me frappa de plein fouet sans que je ne puisse bouger. Une douleur intolérable m'envahit, aussi fulgurante que la peur. Je hurlais à m'en briser les cordes vocales. Le sort cessa, me laissant entendre le rire aiguë de Bellatrix accompagné de mes gémissements de douleur. Ma gorge était irritée par mes cris et me faisait mal. Bellatrix lança un second doloris qui me sembla plus fort. À moins que ce ne soit les effets de ce sort lancé à répétition. Je ne pouvais retenir mes cris. Quand il s'arrêta à son tour, je sentis un goût fort de sang. Je m'étouffais. Quelque chose dans ma gorge me gênait. Je crachai... mon propre sang. Encore filet coulait de ma bouche à mon menton.

J'avais mal partout. Tout me faisait souffrir.

Bellatrix me jeta un troisième sort. Je me laissai tomber à terre et le maléfice frappa l'étagère. Des morceaux de bois et des livres me tombèrent dessus accentuant mes douleurs. Je gémis, pleurai.

À travers les débris, je vis les bottes de Bellatrix faire quelques pas vers moi. Voulait-elle admirer son oeuvre de plus près ?

Je parvins à coups de pieds et de poings à me dégager à moitié. Mais il était trop tard. Jubilant, Bellatrix baissa sa baguette sur moi. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour prononcer les mots. Un rayon de couleur rouge jaillit et la frappa avec violence dans le dos. Elle fut éjecter à presque l'autre bout de la bibliothèque. Elle resta couchée, immobile, où elle avait atterri. Elle était assommée, ou stupéfiée plus exactement.

Je regardai vers l'entrée de la salle.

Mon père, pâle, serrait sa baguette entre ses doigts. Il me vit. Nos regards se croisèrent. Il se précipita sur moi.

J'avais honte qu'il me trouva dans cet état. Couvert de poussière et de bout de bois, tremblant, à bout de force, tâché de sang et de larmes.

Doucement, il me prit les bras et me souleva. Mes jambes étaient faibles et cédèrent aussitôt sous mon poids. Il me rattrapa. Il m'appela doucement, inquiet. Je hochai la tête, lui indiquant que je l'entendais. Il m'observa attentivement. L'effroi et la peine se lisait sur son visage. Il jeta un regard de haine vers Bellatrix.

C'était la première fois que je voyais la figure de Père exprimer tant de choses. Des émotions en fait.

Il m'emmena hors de la bibliothèque sans un regard pour ses précieux livres abîmés. Étrange. Il y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux pourtant.

Dans le couloir, il me laissa lentement glisser à terre et m'aida à m'appuyer contre le mur. Il s'agenouilla face à moi.

-Regulus, je t'en prie, dis quelque chose, me pressa t-il.

-Je survivrai, répondis-je d'une voix rauque et faible.

Une vive douleur s'éveilla au creux de ma gorge tandis que je formais ces mots. Je toussai et du sang tomba sur le beau tapis du XIXe siècle.

Père sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et m'essuya le visage, insistant sur mon menton ensanglanté.

Il semblait vraiment très inquiet. Pour moi ? Jamais il ne m'avait témoigné une émotion humaine. Sirius avait eu le droit à de la colère et de la déception. Et moi à de l'indifférence. Sauf le jour de ma rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il passa la main sur mon visage, chassa mes cheveux qui tombaient dessus. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, sa bouche entrouverte. Il tenta de parler plusieurs fois puis finit par y renoncer. Finalement, il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de la bibliothèque.

-Elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, prononça t-il. Il faut qu'on s'en aille d'ici. Tu m'expliqueras ce qui se passe une fois que nous serons à l'abri.

Il me souleva sans trop de difficultés. Je posai ma tête lourde et douloureuse sur son épaule. Ses bras m'enserrèrent contre lui. Rapidement, je sentis comme un étau qui se resserrait autour de mon corps frêle et qui m'étouffait. Cette sensation m'était familière car c'était celle d'un transplanage.

J'ignorais où Père m'emmener, mais je lui faisais une confiance aveugle. Après tout, ce lieu ne pouvait être pire que de rester avec une Bellatrix enragée.


	13. Chapter 13

_Comme l'indique le titre (ô combien subtile) de ce chapitre, nous arrivons à la fin. Ce week-end, je posterai l'épilogue qui cloturera cette fic. Bonne lecture !_

_P.S : Présence de violence dans ce chapitre !_

**Chapitre XIII : La Fin**

La sensation du transplanage se dissipa. Nous étions arrivés. Je regardai autour de moi. C'était une simple chambre d'hôtel. Elle était plutôt petite et ne possédait que le stricte minimum. Les volets de la fenêtre étaient fermés.

Mon père me déposa sur le lit où je m'effondrai. Il s'assit sur le bord du matelas sans me quitter des yeux. Doucement, il posa sa main sur mon front.

-Tu as un peu de fièvre, constata t-il.

Je ne répondis pas ne sachant que dire. Finalement, je demandai :

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Dans une chambre d'hôtel dans le Londres Moldu. Bellatrix ne viendra pas nous chercher ici. Mais nous ne pourrons pas rester ici indéfiniment. Nous resterons ici le temps que tu remettes. Maintenant, explique-moi. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je ne peux plus continuer à être Mangemort, soufflai-je. Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. Quand il m'a appelé tout à l'heure, je ne suis pas venu. Il a envoyé Bellatrix pour me punir. Je ne pense pas qu'il savait à ce moment là que j'ai renoncé à lui. Mais maintenant il le sais. Et tant qu'il ne m'aura pas tuer, il me poursuivra.

Mon père se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la chambre. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que je me rendis compte de quelque chose. Lui aussi, il payerait car il m'avait aidé à fuir et avait combattu une des plus proches fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était autant en danger que moi, par ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir au Square Grimmaurd.

Père se tourna vers moi.

-Le mieux serait, dès demain matin, d'aller à Poudlard. Dumbledore – il grimaça en prononçant le nom – est le seul qui ait jamais fait peur au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il acceptera peut-être de te protéger.

-J'ai été Mangemort, m'exclamai-je. J'ai déjà tué. Dumbledore pourrait parfaitement me dénoncer aux Aurors.

-Dis-toi qu'à Azkaban, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne viendra pas te chercher.

-Oui, mais si je peux éviter Azkaban je préférais.

-Malheureusement, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions. Dumbledore est ton seul espoir.

Je ne pouvais qu'admettre qu'il avait raison. J'y avais même pensé quand je me préparais à aller voler l'Horcruxe.

-Repose-toi. Tu en as besoin, me fit remarquer mon père.

Il vint se rasseoir près de moi. Malgré ma fatigue, j'avais besoin de comprendre. Pourquoi prenait-il autant de risques pour moi ? Moi, le fils qu'il avait toujours ignoré et qu'il connaissait à peine.

-Pourquoi ? Demandai-je faiblement.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Vous m'avez aidé.

-Tu es mon fils, Regulus. L'aurais-tu oublié ?

Je me tus. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de le blâmer lui et son absence. Mais il prit les devants.

-Écoute, je sais que je n'ai pas été très présent pour ton frère et toi. Et je l'ai souvent regretté. Mais toi et moi vivons dans un monde où il n'est pas bien vu de montrer ses sentiments. Il y a des codes de conduite. J'ai été élevé comme toi et j'ai toujours appris à les respecter. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne tiens pas à toi.

-Vous auriez dû le dire plus tôt. Je me suis toujours senti tellement seul.

-Si je ne t'avais jamais aimé, Regulus, tu ne serais pas là, me répondit Père.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Regulus, à ta naissance, il s'est passé quelque chose. Tu es mort-né.

-Quoi ? Comment ça se fait ?

-D'après la sage-femme, tu étais trop faible. Il est vrai que tu ne paraissait pas en pleine forme. Tu étais très petit et maigre et tellement pâle. La sage-femme disait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle t'a posé sur une table et est partie s'occuper de ta mère. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien essayer. Tu paraissait tellement fragile. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça. Alors j'ai tout essayé. Je t'ai plongé dans de l'eau froide puis chaude pour te faire réagir. Je t'ai fait un massage cardiaque. Et finalement, tout cela a porté ses fruits. Enfin, deux minutes plus tard, tu t'es mis à pleurer.

Je souris. Nous nous sourions. Doucement, il enroula son bras autour de mes épaules et me serra contre lui. Je ne me souvins pas qu'il m'ait pris dans ses bras auparavant. Il avait dû avoir la même pensée car il me dit :

-La dernière fois que je t'ai pris dans mes bras c'était avant que tu apprennes à marcher. Tu ne dois pas te souvenir. Crois-moi, quand Sirius et toi étiez bébé, j'en ai profité. J'avais l'excuse que vous ne pouviez pas vous déplacer tout seul pour vous dorloter.

-À quoi ressemblait Sirius bébé ?

-Ton frère, à la naissance, était une horrible chose rouge et bruyante. Heureusement au bout de quelques semaines, il a cessé d'être rubicond. Mais je ne me souviens pas qu'il ait fait moins de bruit malgré tout. D'ailleurs, je crois que le moment où on l'a le moins entendu c'était le lendemain de sa fugue. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu étais nettement plus mignon que lui. Surtout quand on considère que tu as tout de suite fait tes nuits, alors que Sirius a attendu deux mois avant de faire la différence entre le jour et la nuit.

Je ris légèrement et me laissai aller tout contre lui. Je m'endormis rapidement, mon corps épuisé et douloureux m'aidant beaucoup.

On me secouait. On m'appelait doucement. Lentement, j'ouvris les yeux. Mes membres étaient encore un peu endoloris malgré mes heures de sommeil. Je tournai la tête vers mon père. Il me fit signe de me taire et m'indiqua la fenêtre. Un volet était légèrement ouvert. Ignorant les protestations de mon corps, je me levai et jetai un coup d'oeil par l'ouverture.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Seuls quelques lampadaires éclairaient la rue. Rodant près de la porte de l'hôtel où nous nous étions réfugiés, un groupe de Mangemorts se tenaient prêts à attaquer. Parmi eux, je reconnus la silhouette de Bellatrix.

Le Maître avait compris ma traîtrise et envoyé mes anciens camarades à mes trousses. J'espérais de tout coeur que personne n'avait découvert l'Horcruxe dans la bibliothèque.

Comment m'avaient-ils retrouvaient aussi vite ? Quelle question idiote ! La Marque des Ténèbres évidement. Elle permettait au Seigneur des Ténèbres non seulement d'appeler ses serviteurs auprès de lui mais aussi de les repérer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demandai-je.

-L'idéal serait de transplaner le plus près de Poudlard possible, mais il y a des chances pour qu'ils aient placé des barrières anti-transplanage, répondit mon père en se détournant de la fenêtre.

Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçus les Mangemorts se mettre en mouvement. Ils arrivaient. Nous n'avions plus beaucoup de temps. Une course contre la montre débutait.

Aussitôt mon père m'attrapa le bras et tenta de transplaner. En vain.

-Ils nous ont bien bloqués, confirma t-il.

Je regardai de nouveau par la fenêtre. Je ne les vis pas. Ils étaient entrés dans le bâtiment.

-Où est la sortie ? demandai-je à mon père, la voix tendue.

-Il n'y a qu'une seule sortie, l'entrée. Or il faut passer par l'escalier où ils sont en ce moment même.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Nous étions bloqués. Faits comme des rats.

Père regardait autour de lui comme s'il cherchait une issue. Mais il n'en avait aucune. Et un combat contre eux était perdu d'avance. Ils étaient une vingtaine et nous n'étions que deux.

Mon père jeta un dernier coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Puis il se tourna vers moi.

-L'un de nous peut encore fuir. Il suffirait de détourner leur attention. Nous ne sommes qu'au premier étage et on n'est pas bien haut. Si on saute par la fenêtre, on pourra transplaner. Mais de l'escalier, ils nous verrons. Il faut attendre qu'ils soient à l'étage, mais nous n'aurions pas le temps de fuir tous les deux.

Il était inutile de préciser qui allait fuir en laissant l'autre. Il suffisait de voir la manière dont mon père me regardait. Il m'adressa un sourire triste mais déterminé tandis que je secouais la tête de gauche à droite, les yeux affolés.

Les pas lourds des Mangemorts se faisaient entendre de plus en plus nettement. Père sortit sa baguette et, de sa main gauche, me poussa derrière lui, près de la fenêtre.

-Regulus, transplane aussi près de Poudlard que tu pourras et vas immédiatement voir Dumbledore. Dis-lui que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en a après toi car tu as déserté ses rangs. Dis-lui que tu ne voulais pas devenir Mangemort, qu'on t'a forcé. Et évite de lui parler du meurtre que tu as dû faire. Il devrait te mettre à l'abri. Et si tu revois Sirius, dis-lui que je suis désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé et que je l'aime. D'accord ?

Les larmes aux yeux, je hochai la tête.

Je ne voulais pas partir. Je ne voulais pas l'abandonner seul face aux Mangemorts. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse tuer pour me protéger. Je n'en valais pas la peine.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur les Mangemorts qui se mirent aussitôt en position d'attaque. Mon père me poussa encore et lança le premier sort.

Mon dos heurta le rebord de la fenêtre. À regret, j'ouvris totalement les volets. Je m'assis sur le rebord, les pieds dans le vide. Je me retournai une dernière fois. Père me couvrait toujours et menait un combat acharné. Je pris une profonde inspiration et me laissai tomber. J'entendis vaguement un cri de rage qui me fit penser à celui de Bellatrix.

J'atterris lourdement sur le sol. Sous le choc, mes jambes cédèrent et je me retrouvai à plat ventre, le souffle coupé. Tout mon corps tremblait sous l'impact. J'avais mal partout comme après un doloris. J'avais l'impression que je ne pourrais plus bouger.

J'entendis un sifflement au-dessus de moi. Je tournai la tête et vis un sort qui fonçait sur moi. Je roulai sur le côté, l'évitant de justesse. Le souffle du sortilège me jeta de la poussière et de la terre au visage. Heureusement, j'avais fermé les yeux, les protégeant.

Tremblant, je me remis sur mes pieds. Je levai la tête. Bellatrix était à la fenêtre, folle de rage d'avoir raté son coup.

Juste avant de transplaner, j'eus le temps d'apercevoir une lumière verte éclairait la chambre d'hôtel. Je disparus avec dans les oreilles les échos des cris de victoire des Mangemorts.

Je tombai à genoux dans l'herbe humide, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Je me permis quelques minutes pour reprendre mon souffle et mes repères. Je regardai autour de moi. J'étais entre Près-Au-Lard et Poudlard. Je voyais les tours du château. Je n'avais que cinq minutes de marche.

Je me relevai lentement, dissipant peu à peu l'impression de vertige qui me prenait. Mes jambes étaient encore tremblantes, mais je parvenais à me déplacer sans difficulté. Encore un petit effort et j'étais sauvé. Mais la chance n'avait jamais été de mon côté et ce jour ne fit pas exception.

Derrière moi, un claquement typique d'un transplanage retentit. Horrifié, je me retournai. C'était Bellatrix. Je n'eus pas le temps de sortir ma baguette qu'elle m'avait déjà désarmé. D'un autre mouvement de baguette, elle m'éjecta à terre et m'immobilisa. Allongé sur le sol, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Les yeux écarquillés de terreur, je vis Bellatrix s'approcher.

Ses yeux brillaient, un sourire éclairait son visage. Elle jubilait.

-Alors Reggy, tu as cru que tu pourrais t'enfuir aussi facilement ? ricanait-elle.

Ma mâchoire n'était pas immobilisé contrairement au reste de mon corps. Ma tête aussi pouvait encore pivoter. Mais je ne répondis pas pour autant. Elle avait tellement raison. Oui, j'avais cru pouvoir m'échapper. Oui, un fol espoir m'avait envahi. Mais je ne lui donnerais pas ce plaisir.

Elle s'agenouilla à mes côtés.

-Ton petit papa est mort, Reggy. Et tu n'as rien fait pour l'aider. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu le reverras bientôt. Une fois que j'en aurais terminé avec toi.

Elle me visa de sa baguette et utilisa encore une fois le sortilège du _doloris_. Elle n'avait peut-être pas d'imagination, mais cela n'empêchait pas que cela restait incroyablement douloureux. Je hurlais sans tenter de me retenir. Des larmes coulaient abondamment sur mes joues. Combien de sortilèges avais-je reçu ? Combien de temps cette torture avait duré ? Trop était ma seule réponse. Parfois je perdais connaissance, mais Bellatrix me réveillait toujours car sinon « ce n'était pas drôle ».

Après ce qui me parut des années de souffrance, j'entendis, à travers mes cris, le son d'un second transplanage. _Pitié que quelqu'un m'aide !_ Jamais plus qu'à cet instant j'aurais voulu avoir assez de force pour supplier. Mais ma bouche était pleine de mon sang et je ne parvenais qu'à lâcher quelques gargouillements incompréhensibles.

Je distinguai une silhouette à travers mes larmes brûlantes. Celle d'un homme costaud aux longs bras. Une voix rauque semblable à un grognement d'animal me parvint.

-Alors Mrs Lestrange, vous vous amusez seule ?

Étrangement, j'eus l'impression qu'il ne venait pas pour m'aider.

-Je ne suis pas seule, protesta Bellatrix. Je joue avec mon cher cousin, n'est-ce pas Reggy ?

Un faible gémissement de douleur lui répondit.

-Ah, oui ! Le petit Regulus Black, je me souviens de lui.

L'ombre s'approcha et s'installa face à Bellatrix. J'étais encadré.

J'eus un hoquet de stupeur, mais aussi de peur, en reconnaissant Fenrir Greyback.

_-Je n'oublie jamais un visage. Surtout aussi agréable à regarder. D'ailleurs ce serait dommage qu'il soit abîmé. On se reverra mon petit Reg. Et ce jour-là, je te conseille de faire très attention. Rogue ne sera pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise. _

J'avais la mauvaise impression qu'aujourd'hui j'allais payer la témérité dont j'avais fait preuve l'année dernière quand je l'avais rencontrer à la Tête de Sanglier. Il avait raison : Severus n'était pas là pour me sauver cette fois. J'ignorais même où il était en cet instant.

-Ce jeune homme a été très impoli avec moi. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, informa Greyback. Vous permettez que je rajoute mon petit grain de sel, Mrs Lestrange ?

-Du moment que tu me laisses le final, Greyback, je veux bien.

La peur, cette vieille amie, m'étreignit la gorge. J'avais du mal à respirer. J'avais si mal. Que pouvait-il me faire de plus ? De pire ? Je fermai les yeux. Je n'avais plus la force de regarder ma souffrance.

Je sentis quelque chose de froid et de lisse glisser sur ma joue. La pression se fit plus forte et une vive douleur me fit ouvrir les yeux quand la lame forma une longue et profonde entaille sur le côté gauche de mon visage.

Bellatrix poussa une exclamation de joie. Greyback tenait un couteau acéré rougi de mon sang.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, Greyback. Regulus a trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne mérite pas son rang ni son sang. Mais cela on ne peut pas lui retirer. Mais le visage typique des Black, oui. Pour ma part, je ne le considère plus comme un Black.

La lame s'abattit à nouveau, sur mon front cette fois. Elle frôla mon oeil droit, mais ne lui fit aucun dommage. La douleur était très vive et à un endroit précis. Le sang qui coulait abondamment me brûlait. Rapidement, mon visage devint un masque de plaies. Je sentais mon sang glisser sur ma nuque, dans mon cou, sur mes épaules. Il pénétrait dans mes yeux, les piquant affreusement. Mes larmes brûlaient mes blessures. C'était horrible. Quand tout cela allait-il cesser ?

-Un peu trop bruyant, mon petit Reg. Tu étais déjà bien bavard auparavant. Et maintenant tes cris me font mal aux oreille, se plaignait Greyback au-dessus de moi.

Il me força à ouvrir la bouche, abaissa son couteau.

Je hurlai ma douleur. Mon cri fut rapidement étouffé par mon sang. Une forte hémorragie se propageait dans ma bouche, m'étouffait. Je toussai, mais rien à faire. Je me noyais dans mon propre sang.

Greyback m'avait coupé entièrement la langue.

Lui et Bellatrix riait tandis que je tentais en vain de recracher mon sang et de respirer normalement.

-Par quoi allons-nous continuer, Reggy ? demanda Bellatrix.

Greyback se releva soudain comme un animal en alerte.

-Mrs Lestrange, il y a du mouvement à Poudlard. Quelqu'un vient.

-C'est de la faute de cet idiot ! s'exclama Bellatrix en me désignant. Il crie trop fort.

-Il faut partir.

Bellatrix fit la moue mais se leva malgré tout. Elle baissa sa baguette vers moi.

-Au revoir, Reggy, fit-elle joyeusement.

Je compris que c'était fini. Tout était fini. Plus de souffrance, plus de peur.

-_Avada Kedara ! _

Un éclair vert puis... plus rien.


	14. Chapter 14

_Et voici l'épilogue, avec une heure de retard. Je l'ai fini le 2 janvier à 00h30, je m'en souviens encore. Et apparement la nuit me rend un peu philosophe. Bonne lecture !_

**Épilogue**

Voilà telle a été ma vie. J'espère que vous comprenez à présent qui j'étais. Je pense avoir dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire. Je pense avoir été fidèle à la réalité, ne rien avoir caché, ni amélioré. Oui, je pense que rien d'autre que la vérité pure a été dit.

Je ne vous demande pas d'avoir pitié de moi. Tout ce que je veux c'est d'être jugé avec justice et impartialité. Comme je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas Sirius qui pouvais le mieux parler de moi. Car qui d'autre que moi-même peut mieux me connaître ?

Je ne pense pas avoir été un gentil petit garçon bien sage. Mais je n'étais pas mauvais pour autant. Attention ! Je ne renie pas le sang que j'ai sur les mains. Non, je n'oublierais jamais que pour sauver ma peau j'ai tué un être innocent. J'ai agi par lâcheté et égoïsme. Je le sais, je l'admets et le revendique. Et que le fait que je le regrette profondément ne changera rien. Elle ne reviendra pas à la vie pour autant. Si c'était à refaire, j'ai bien peur que je ne changerais rien. Vouloir sauver sa vie, même si elle n'en vaut pas la peine, est humain. Peu de gens sont prêts à mourir pour les autres. Ce sont les héros qui le font. Je ne suis pas un héros. Je ne suis que moi, Regulus Black. Un enfant lâche.

Mais ce genre de pensées font-elles de moi un être mauvais ? Je ne crois pas. Personne n'ait totalement noir ou blanc. Tout être humain n'est qu'une variation de gris plus ou moins clairs, plus ou moins foncés. Qui est totalement mauvais ou bon ? Personne. Chacun a le Mal et le Bien qui s'agitent et se combattent en lui. Et ce tout au long de sa vie.

Après tout, qu'est-ce que le Bien ? Qu'est-ce que le Mal ? Rien de concret en réalité. Juste des idées crées par les Hommes pour les Hommes. Des idées vides de sens réel qu'ils utilisent pour justifier leurs actions. Chacun a sa propre idée du Bien et du Mal. Une action peut être vue comme bonne par une personne et foncièrement mauvaise par une autre. Ce ne sont que des idées sans définition ni réalité. Les animaux sans passent bien de tout ces principes ! Seul l'Homme a l'habitude de compliquer les choses et la vie avec des concepts qui n'attirent que le malheur des uns et le bonheur des autres. Soit disant parce que l'on a une conscience ! Je m'en serais bien passé de cette conscience, peut-être aurais-je eu une meilleure vie sans.

Mais dans la Mort, j'avoue, je n'y suis pas si mal. Je m'y sens beaucoup plus à ma place que dans la Vie. La Mort est mon monde. C'est toujours là qu'a été ma place. Je suis né avec la Mort, puis on m'a amené dans la Vie. À présent, j'ai quitté la Vie et tout est revenu comme il aurait dû être. En fait, ma vie n'a été qu'une transition pour revenir d'où je venais.

Là, dans la Mort, contrairement à la Vie, je suis libre. Entièrement libre. Libre de tout maître, libre de toute idée, de toute culpabilité. Libre même de ce corps qui m'emprisonnait. Oui, j'y suis très bien là et j'y reste. Gît suis, gît reste.

Alors, qui suis-je ? Ou plutôt qui étais-je ? Que pensez-vous que j'étais ? J'espère que j'étais au moins plus qu'un fantôme, qu'une ombre ou pire que le frère de ou le fils de.

_**FIN**_

_Il n'y a que vous qui sache si vous êtes cruel ou lâche ou dévotique ; les autres ne vous voient pas, ils vous devinent par conjectures incertaines_. Montaigne

_Merci beaucoup à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont lue et laissée des reviews ! J'espère que toute la fic a été à la hauteur de vos espérances et qu'elle vous a plûs. De toutes celles que j'ai écrites pour le moment,_ Les Confessions _sont ma fic préférée._ _Et j'ai mis un an exactement à l'écrire. Encore merci de m'avoir lue. J'espère vous revoir peut-être dans une autre fic. _


	15. Bonus : Mes Larmes, Ton Sang

_Deux ans après la fin des _Confessions_, je me décide enfin à publier ce poème écrit sur la base du chapitre 8 de la fic. Un petit bonus pour l'année 2010. Bonne lecture !_

_**Mes Larmes, Son Sang**_

_************  
**_

Visage blafard et fermé.

Marbre de chair.

Corps inerte à jamais.

L'âme se perd.

Dernier envol de l'ange.

Les yeux vides fixés sur moi.

Accusateurs et étranges.

Regard tourné vers l'ultime voie.

Un vent glacé me traverse.

J'ai froid.

Vois mon œuvre, ma trace.

L'humanité disparaît, je crois.

*********

L'enfant est mort.

Mes mains tremblent.

L'innocent est mort.

Il me semble

Que tout s'efface.

Que tout s'assombrit.

Hurler en silence

Sa douleur contre la vie.

Douce échappée.

Impossible.

Terrible péché.

Coupable.

La mort, le sang

Sur mes mains blêmes.

Qu'elles rougissent immédiatement !

Qu'on m'enferme !

Qu'on me laisse seul face à mes démons !

L'innocence assassinée : ma faute.

Je pers la raison.

Sa mort : ma honte.

**********

Créature infâme,

Au creux de mon corps,

Me contrôle et accomplit mon blâme.

Culpabilité, la mienne, celle du sort.

Noir destin.

Monstre au visage d'ange.

Sombres desseins.

Mon existence : ma cage.

Je perds tout courage.

Je pers ma combativité.

Je crie ma rage.

Je n'ai plus qu'à pleurer.

*********

Mes larmes, son sang.

Mélange contre-nature.

Dernier sentiment

Jeté en pâture

À la bête immonde.

Mon cœur se brise sous mes sanglots.

J'ai peur de moi-même et de mon monde.

Mes veines se glacent sous ma peau.

Fracassement de mon âme.

Sinistre.

Perte de mon esprit infâme.

Ténèbres.

Un autre univers,

Pour moi et mes péchés.

Mon Enfer.

Ma destinée.

***********

Pauvre petit ange pris dans la tourmente

De mes tortures.

Tes yeux trop vides me hantent.

Ta pâleur me poursuit. Perdure.

Je ne demande pas de pardon.

Maudit-moi seulement.

C'est tout ce que mérite un démon.

Mes larmes pleurent ton sang.


End file.
